A New Adventure in Hoenn
by mileyzfan123
Summary: Rewrite of the Hoenn episodes with a small twist that changes everything. Minor Altoshipping (Ash x Latias). OC created as a Hoenn rival for Ash. Mostly adventure genre. Rated T because I felt like it.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, mes amis! Comment ça va aujourd'hui!**

**Agica: *sweatdrop* So, since few of you if any speak French, he said hi and asked how it's going today. **

**Eh! Cela n'est pas amusant!**

**Agica: I don't care if it's funny. And since you seem to have forgotten how to speak English, I'll introduce the story. **

***muttering in French***

**Agica: This is pretty much a rewrite of Hoenn's anime episodes, but a certain someone coming along makes everything a lot different.**

**Et qui vient avec Ash? Nous n'allons pas vous dire! Ne pas oublier lire, revoir, et jouir!**

**Agica: Just read, review, and enjoy while I "talk" some sense into mileyzfan here...**

**DISCLAIMER:  
THE CHANCES OF ME OWNING POKEMON EQUAL THE NUMBER OF POKEMON IN REAL LIFE**

* * *

**New Adventure in Hoenn  
Prologue**

**? P.O.V.**

* * *

_A huge tidal wave was coming in to a small island town, about to crash and destroy the town. At the same time however, two Pokemon, the guardians of the town, were rushing towards the wave. A beam of light formed by the two Pokemon crashed into the wave, destroying it. Later, several people were riding a boat into the water, trying to find the Pokemon. A Mantine came, carrying the red and white Pokemon, along with several other water Pokemon. The Pokemon confirmed that the pillar of light was the blue and white Pokemon. The red and white Pokemon fell into the raven-haired boy's arms, crying to herself..._

* * *

A girl woke up suddenly. It had been a week since my brother's death, and I still had the nightmares. that wasn't what was troubling me the most, though. That would be the raven-haired boy, whom I couldn't get my mind off of. My best friend, Bianca, who looked exactly the same, came into my room.

"Are you all right?" Bianca asked, concerned.

"Fine," I replied.

"You're looks tell me otherwise. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I know you miss Latios, but he made a bold sacrifice to save many lives. You should be proud for him."

"It's not Latios that's upsetting me." I said sadly.

Bianca left her alone, knowing what she meant. The girl sighed, a little disappointed, since she liked the company, but decided to go back to sleep.

Later, while she was patrolling the city on her way to where she trained, the boy crossed her mind again. Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him before he left. He and his friends couldn't tell whether it was me or Bianca though. Why am I thinking about this

She arrived at the secret garden, where her trainers were waiting. "What are we doing today?" she said.

"You seem a little bit off today," one of the three trainers said, "more than usual. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really..."

"Anyway, you've been training at a rate much faster than usual. However, there are some things that you can only learn from experience, not just be taught by another."

The girl seemed to wake up from her trance in hope of what she thought was true would be true. "What are you saying?"

"I think you may need to go out on your own journey," the second trainer replied nervously.

I almost back-flipped in mid-air I was so excited. I can't even begin to explain how long I've wanted to leave Alto Mare and explore the world. Well, okay, just since the raven-haired boy left, but who cares? I get to go on an adventure! Then I realized something, dampening my mood. "Who will look after Alto Mare?"

"We've been given permission to stay here while you are gone. You need the experiences that you can only get through traveling."

I almost back-flipped again. Maybe I could find the raven-haired boy again! It would be so much fun.

"Well, looks like someone has a little crush." The female trainer said.

"Oh, really? Who's the lucky Latios?" one of the male trainers pressured.

"Oh, don't pressure her. She'll tell us when she wants to, no sooner."

Was I really that obvious? I hate to admit it, but I loved him. Arceus forbid, since Pokemon/human relationships are forbidden under his laws, but I fell in love with him anyway, the raven-haired boy, Ash. Why might that be odd, you may ask? I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Latias, Legendary Pokemon and the Guardian of Alto Mare. And I've fallen in love with a human.

* * *

**Third Person Omniscient  
**

A woke up in his bed in Pallet town, ready to get on the ship straight to the Hoenn region. However, little did he know of an old Pokémon friend that was secretly following him. Eventually he arrived on the boat, just on time. He decided to play around with Pikachu in the pool. Afterwards, he went to relax. He asked the captain how long it would take to get to Littleroot town, which was about another day. He went to sleep at his assigned bed shortly after. Then, Pikachu was grabbed by a long, metal, hand, waking up or hero.

* * *

**Ow... Well, that wraps the beginning of our new journey. I think I need to find a less violent co-host...**

**Agica: *smirks***

**Well, don't forget to review! I'll make sure the next chapters are longer, this is just the prologue, anyway. Don't know how long the updates will be since I don't know how much I'll need to write per episode. See (kinda) you all later!**


	2. Hoenn Alone

**Well, here's the next chapter. By the way, the picture is not mine. I found it on Google Images. If you have any ideas for who can be my co-host in this series, please let me know. Agica is the OC for my Shadows of Almia story, but I just didn't think that she worked well with this 't forget to read, review, and enjoy! Also, I realized this should be called AU (alternate universe) since movies are actually given any mention whatsoever in the anime series, which is what this is based on. I'm pretty sure Ash would not have wanted to fight Latios during his fight with Tobias in the Sinnoh league if there was.**

**Key:  
**Narration  
"speaking"  
"_Pokémon speak translation_" This is currently only in Latias' P.O.V.

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHANCES OF ME OWNING POKéMON ARE THE CHANCES OF ASH'S PIKACHU EVOLVING. ZERO.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN  
HOENN ALONE**

**Latias P.O.V.**

I followed Ash invisibly as he left the room to search for his beloved friend Pikachu. He stumbled into the ship's captain in the hallway.

"Whoa, easy, son. I apologize if I cared you. Is something wrong?" the captain asked Ash

"Captain! Somebody jut broke into my room and stole my Pikachu!"Ash replied hastily.

"You're kidding! Did you happen to see which way they ran?"

"No, I didn't see anything."

"Well, we're going to find him."

I followed them to a strange machine. Ash seemed to have similar thoughts about it.

"What's that" Ash asked.

"It scans the entire ship, and helps me identify the possible hiding places of any stowaways that might be on board." The captain replied. "Ah, the food storage area on the lower deck!"

I decided to get hopeful and head there quickly so I could get there before they did, which I did. I found Team Rocket, along with Pikachu in a glass case. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

Meowth: We did it! And with enough time for a midnight snack.  
James: Does anyone know here this away from him tub might be headed.  
Jessie: Anywhere will do! We just hop off at some port and cleverly disappear into a touristy crowd frenzy.  
James: Alrighty! Sounds like a piece of cake.  
Meowth: Speaking of cake, we might as well take all of this chow while we're at it!  
*Pikachu tries to escape the cage*  
Jessie:Poor Pikachu! You're just wasting your volts with those thunderbolts!  
James: That little glass case will suck up every single watt you can dish out!  
Meowth: So why don't you be a good little Pokémon and sit back and enjoy this peaceful sea cruise?

Then, finally, Ash came!

"There's nothing peaceful about it! he said.

"_Ash!_" Pikachu said.

"You've got a lot of nerve stealing Ash's Pikachu away from him! Who do you think you are?" the captain asked angrily.

I had a feeling he shouldn't have done that...

"Prepare for trouble on air, land, and sea!" Jessie said

"And make it double, the trouble's on me!" added James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket rides the waves at the speed of light!"

"Shoot the cone , hanging dead and, preparing to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"_Wobbafett!_"

Yup, I was right. Although why Wobbafett actually just said his name is beyond me, though.

"Who's team Rocket?" the captain asked.

"_Yeah__?_" Machoke agreed.

"I should have known it was you who would do something like this!" Ash said.

"Yes, you should have." Jessie agreed.

"Only an organization such as ours could have pulled off this kind of feat with zero mistakes!" James

"And that zero mistakes part is on your ting!" Meowth stated.

"You're wrong about that, stealing Pikachu was a big mistake!" the captain shouted. "Go, Mackoke!"

"Arbok, I choose you!" Jessie called.

"Come on out Weezing!" called James.

"All right, I choose Bayleef!" Ash called, though no Pokémon came out. I wish I could help my him, but my battling skills are still not too great.

"Arbok, use Poison Sting!" Jessie called. Arbok then released a bunch of glowing, purple, needles from its mouth.

"Dodge, Machoke!" the captain called, and the Machoke managed to dodge the attack.

"Weezing, use smokescreen!" Weezing released a large cloud of smoke, disabling Machoke's eyesight. "Alright, Weezing,tackle it! Tackle Machoke!"

It was a direct hit, with Machoke crashing into the water storage tank. "Finish it off with Acid!" Jessie called to her Arbok.

"Machoke, look out!" the captain called to his Machoke just in time for it to dodge. However, that caused the attack to hit water storage tank.

"Oh no!" Ash called.

"The water storage tank!"

A large wave of water washed everyone in the room away, and I followed my beloved Ash. The captain seemed able to get out of the water, but I couldn't find Ash.

"May day! May day! Come in please! The water storage tank is ruptured! Requesting repair!" the captain said into the communication device.

I found Ash on the deck, chasing team Rocket.

"Come back, Team Rocket! Give me back Pikachu!" Ash shouted at the thieves.

"I'm exhausted! Doesn't tap twerp ever give up?" James asked.

"I don't think he does! So let's think of something!" Jessie replied.

"Any ideas?" Meowth asked.

"Hey! What about my brand-new rougester! Locked on target, Go!" James shouted. The "rougester" managed to grab a metal bar for Team Rocket to hang onto.

"That's impressive!" Jessie stated.

"Thank you! So shall we?" Team Rocket jumped off.

"Oh, yeah?" Ash asked before jumping off, thankfully grabbing onto Wobbafett. he's so brave! "Got Ya! Team Rocket, give me back my Pikachu!"

"Wobbafett, please be a loyal Pokémon! You've got to let go of my leg now!"

"This seems," James said, "so much safer in the movies! Can I get a stunt double?"

The six then crashed into a large, metal, pole. James, Jessie, and Wobbafett; Pikachu and Meowth; and Ash all landed in different spots. Thankfully, Ash and Pikachu were OK. Unfortunately, Ash was the only one who didn't land on a truck, which then moved away.

"Wait there, Pikachu!" Ash called to his best friend. "I'm comin' for you!"

Team Rocket laughed. "I've certainly had softer landings than this, but I won't complain!"

"nothing like the feel of an eighteen wheeler!

"I copy that, now let's put the petal to the metal!"

Somehow, the trucks happened to be going different ways, so Jassie, James, and Wobbafett, were therefore separated from Pikachu and Meowth.

"Meowth, where do you think you're going?"

"You bring that truck over here this instant!"

"I can't! In case you haven't noticed I'm the passenger on this rig!"

Meanwhile, Ash was able to finally remove himself from the stack of crates. An Officer Jenny came up to him.

"What is it? Tell me! What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's Team Rocket! They stole my Pikachu and took off with it before I could catch them!" Ash replied.

"They did what?"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Pikachu, released from his container, fell of the truck with Meowth, landing in an alleyway.

"Where am I? What happened? And What are you doing out of that glass?" Meowth asked, the third question to Pikachu. They walked down the alley a short ways. "Just great, here I am completely lost and all alone! I don't have the foggiest idea where Jess and James are. I'm not prepared to deal with life's realities." Meowth turned to Pikachu. "This is all your fault you little pesticide! I'm blaming you for everything, you hear?"

"Pika pika! Pikachu replied.

"Haunter!" a haunter stated.

"Huh? This don't concern you! If you've got a problem then spit it out and be on your way!" Haunter released a Night Shade attack on the other two Pokémon. "Hey! You've got a lot of nerve using Night Shade attack for nothing! You wanna fight? You got it!"

"Haunter haunter haunter haunter haunter!"

"Hey! What gives! My fury swipes ain't doin' anyting!" Haunter launched another Night Shade attack, followed by a thunderbolt attack from Pikachu, which made the Haunter go away. "I guess we showed him who the boss really is, didn't we, Pikachu? Huh?" They were suddenly surrounded by multiple Oddish, Ratatta, and Pidgey. "Maybe you should show them, too!"

* * *

**Latias PO.V.**

Ash was sitting in the side pod of Jenny's motorcycle, about to take off. I was glad I was much faster, or I wouldn't be able to continue following them.

"Pidgeot, look for Team Rocket from the sky! Let's go!" The Pokémon flew off. The captain called to Ash from the boat.

"Ash! The water storage tank should be fixed in four to five hours! If you're not back by then, we'll have to leave without you!" he called.

"Don't worry, captain! I'm sure I'll be back by then! Thanks!" Ash replied

"Let's go Ash." Jenny said.

"Right!" Ash said in reply. I followed them as they took off.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Ok, let me see now. So a bunch of these haunter moved into the neighborhoodand they're busy scarin' everyone, bein'unrul and causin' general chaoticness, that about all right?" Meowth asked.

"Pika pika?" added Pikachu.

"Ratatta rat-rat ratatta!" one of the Ratatta

"And now you can't even go outside to run around and play? Anymore? That's terrible."

"Ratatta!"

"You know all of yous could fight back at those bullies. If they're troublin' you then you should stand up to them cause that's when tough guys like that back down."

"Pikachu."

"Ratatta! Rat, rat, ratatta!"

"Huh? I didn't realize there were so many! Then you completely outnumbered! I can see how that would make things a lot more difficult!"

"Ratatta!"

"Well , that's a hausy of a different color. I don't know what to do."

"Pi ka..."

"Oddish Oddish Oddish Odd!"

"What did you just say? Did I hear correctly that Haunter is gonna get his buddies and come back to get us?"

"Pika?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (This is about the middle of the episode anyway... You know, the "Who's that Pokémon?" thing?)**

**That's pretty much what including what Pokémon say is when Latias isn't narrating...**

**Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. back to the story!**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were searching for Meowth and Pikachu in their hot-air balloon.

"That's odd. There's neither hide nor hair of that Meowth anywhere." James said worriedly.

"Excuse me, but searching for Pikachu is the point of this flight and not Meowth. Remember we're on a tight schedule and the boss is waiting!" Jessie chided.

"Aren't you just a teensy bit worried?"

"Oh please, soon as that stomach's on empty, Meowth will be back in no time."

"Well you have a point!"

"Wobbafett!" Wobbafett chimed in.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Ash and jenny were riding in Jenny's motorcycle, searching for Team Rocket, with me flying just above them and Jenny's Pidgeot high in the sky.

"So Ash," Jenny asked, "this Pikachu of yours must mean a whole lot more to you than just another one of your Pokémon, am I right?"

"Yeah, that Pikachu and I have been a team since the very beginning of my journey, when we left Pallet Town way back. For this Journey, I wanted to start all over again, so instead of bringing all of my Pokémon, I decided to come here with only me, and Pikachu. We've been through everything together, and Pikachu is more than my best friend, a whole lot more, I just gotta keep lookin' 'til we're back together again." Ash relied.

I sighed. If only he'd feel that way about me...

All of a sudden, Pidgeot called down, saying that he saw something ahead, hopefully Team Rocket and Pikachu.

"Looks like it's speeding up!"

"Maybe it spotted something," Jenny agreed. "And if it has, w'e'd better speed up ourselves." i was a little disappointed. flying so fast was such a bother.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Haunter! Haunter, Haunter! Haunter!"

"What? Yer tellin' us this is your terf, and that we'd better scram outta here fast?" Meowth asked.

"Pikachu!"

"Kay, pal, we just showed up here by accident! We're not planning on staying or notin'!"

"Pika! Pika pika!"

"Excuse me there, Pikachu? What's with the fisticuffs?"

"Haunter..."

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"So you're telling haunter that this place don't belong to only them, that it's for eveyone?"

"Pika! Pika pika!"

"They don't seem interested about gettin' along."

"Pi, kachu!"

"i'm not so sure you should be saying those tings, it's not gonna do us one bit of good by trying to fight with them."

"Pika pika!"

"Ah!"

"Pika pikachu!"

"What are you talkin about? Somebody's gotta stand up for all these Rattata?"

"Pika! Pikachu, pika!"

"Ash would do it cause it's the right ting? Listen I don't need to be lectured about some twerp!"

"Haunter!"

"Pi, kachu!" Pikachu said while firing a thunder bolt at the ghost Pokémon. The Haunter were angry, and surrounded Pikachu and Meowth.

"This is gonna get a whole lot worse, before it get better!" Pikachu, fired another thunderbolt, this time hitting the targets, making them run away, which made the Haunter run away.

"We did it again, Pikachu! Huh?"

"Pi, ka-chu?"

"That wasn't enough for ya?"

"Ratatta! Rat, rat, ratatta!"

"Really?! You want us to stay here and live with you guys forever and ever?"

"Ratatta! Rat, rat, ratatta, rat!"

"You want Pikachu to be supreme leader and take care of all of yous?"

"Pika?" the Pokémon cheered. "Pi, ka..."

"Not a chance! I happen to know someone else who needs this Pikachu a lot more!"

"Pika, Pi-i ka!"

"Sorry, but Team Rocket has already laid a claim to this cuddly, yellow, prize!" Pikachu facefaulted.

"Correctimundo!" James shouted from a distance right before Pikachu was grabbed by a long, metal claw-arm.

"Could it be? My buddies, Jessie and James!" Meowth said.

"We do stumble into the right place from time to time." Jessie said point-of-factly

"Hold it right there!" James said, grabbing Meowth with a red hand attached to another long, metal, arm.

"It's about time!"

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Jessie replied. "Now pull up Pikachu and pull out!"

"Aye-aye!" James said. "Activating our super-electromagnet!" A large magnet came out from under the balloon, attracting Pikachu to it.

"Hope you like heavy metal!"

"When it comes to sheer unstoppable grabbing grunt power this amazing electromagnetic mechanized marvel is simply unmatched. Then, almost as if on cue, a pidgeot came flying into the balloon, destroying the flimsy, thin material.

"Not now!" Team Rocket cried.

"Pikachu!" Ash called to his long-time friend.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu replied.

"You okay? I was worried about you."

"Pikachu!"

"Hey twerp! Why'd you go and do that?"Jessie said angrily.

"Everything was going just swimmingly before you came along!" James added.

"Wooooooooooooooba!" Wobbafett chimed in!

"Yeah, and just when we thought we was takin' off we came crashin' down!" Meowth finished.

"It's against the law to steal another's Pokémon and I won't stand for it!"

"You know how much I care what you stand for? About this much officer," Jessie said, holding her fingers really close together.

"Yeah and that Pikachu goes with us!"

"Enough! our electromagnetic machine will do the talking!" The machine grabbed Ash, dragging Ash along with it, and a lot of crates and metal containers. Just in time, a Ratatta used Hyper fang attack to break Pikachu's bonds.

"No way!" Jessie cried.

"No fair!" Meowth exclaimed.

"That clamp goes to fortune!" James added.

"Wo...ba!" Wobafett chimed in.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?"

"Oh, I see," Jessie said. "So you wanna play a little hardball, do ya? Fine!" Team rocket then came running at Ash and Pikachu. However, the haunter protected them with four night shade attacks, successfully destroying the balloon and sending Team Rocket blasting of again.

"We did it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well looks like something good has come out of all of this. Looks like those two have become fast friends!" Jenny said, referencng the Haunter, Ratatta, Oddish and Pidgey from earlier.

Pikachu seemed very relieved at that.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it! After all that Ash just went through, he was late for his ride to Littleroot Town! I would absolutely not let that happen, so I picked him up so I could carry him to the boat. I was able to hear a few conversations from the boat, primarily the captain.

"Too bad. I guess Ash couldn't make it back in time," he said to his Machoke. Then he looked up to see Ash flying. "Ash! how are you doing that?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Ash replied. "I have no idea!"

I let him down and telepathed to him after the captain had left. "Hey, Ash!"

"What? Who's that?" Ash said. I laughed, realizing he couldn't see me.

"Over here!" I said, turning visible.

"Latias?" Ash said, stunned. "you can talk?"

"Of coarse not, silly! I'm using telepathy!"

"Er, OK, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Soul Dew at Alto Mare?"

"Another Latias and two Latios came to train me and help guard it, but they said i need to experience the world, so I want to come with you!"

"Okay, why not! It'll be fun!"

"Yay!" Insert excited flying back-flip here.

"You should came into a Pokéball until we get back on land, though, you don't have a ticket."

"Oh, okay." I said, a little less excited, but I let Ash catch me in the Poké Ball, knowing that I could hop out when we got off the boat. And most likely would.

"Yeah! I caught, Latias!" I sweatdropped. Does he do this every single time he catches a Pokémon? I really hope not...

That morning, I was rather excited. And not just because I could get out of this Poké Ball. Okay, that's pretty much the only reason. but wouldn't you want to get out of such a cramped space? I can't even back-flip in excitement in here! I was really happy when Ash let me out, of that thing. Also realizing that there were a lot of people nearby, I transformed into my human disguise; however, I realized that Pikachu wasn't feeling very well, and decided that I should wait to start moving. Pikachu needed help.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's lab...

_NEW POKEMON FOR TRAINER: ASH KETCHUM_

"Hm, I wonder what Pokémon Ash has caught this time! Maybe a Tailow?" Oak wondered to himself. However, when he looked at the screen, the Pokémon was definitely not a Tailow, but a strange red-and-white Pokémon which he had never seen before. "Tracey, come look a this."

"What is it Professor?"

"Would you happen to know what Pokémon this is? Ash seems to have just caught it recently, but I cannot tell what it is."

"I can't say I do. Maybe you should ask Professor Birch? Considering Ash is in Hoenn, maybe Birch will know what it is."

"I agree, I'll contact him immediately." Oak went to work sending the Pokémon's picture to his colleague in Hoenn.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! If you have any questions as to what the mushroom is going on in the story, or just any random question, please don't hesitate to ask. I also won't mind you giving me ideas as to what should happen next. I will try to answer as many questions as possible at the end of each chapter. And jeez, this is way longer than what I'm used to. over 3,000 words. Things are going to get interesting from here on out, not just writing down episodes and such. I apologize for the double cliff hanger. Remember to review! See you all with he next update!**


	3. Get the Show on the Road!

**Well, here I am with episode two of ****_A New Adventure in Hoenn_****! I put up a poll on my profile or the next co-host, so take a look and vote! May is** introduced** in this chapter. Again, if you have any questions or comments about this story or just life in general, feel free to ask them. I was surprised at how well this story is doing; it has about more view than my Pokemon Ranger story, which I started two and a half weeks ago. Finally, this is the first chapter where it doesn't follow the anime the whole way through. In case you need it, here is the basic way of how speech is written in this story:**

Narration  
"Normal speech."  
"_Translated Poke-Speech._"  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES  
_Scene change_  
**

**To answer a couple reviews:**

_So far so good, I'm curious to know how Ash and May will meet and wondering if you would have May have a crush on Ash while Latias is jealous. Anyways, I like it can't wait for the third chap. -Chris_

**Chris, whomever you may be: you'll find out some of that in this chapter, I believe. As for the other part, I was actually planning to add something like that to later chapters, so Advanceshipping fans can get something out of this series as well as Altoshipping fans. Won't come until quite a bit in the future though, may be a while. For now, only Altoshipping is present. Just wait 'til I finally get to the episodes where Misty comes for a vist. Talk about drama. Also, I corrected the review you wrote to have proper grammar.**

_Interesting start here... -WhiteEagle1985_  
_Interesting chapter here! -WhiteEagle1985_**__****  
**  
WhiteEagle1985: You really like the word interesting, don't you... :-o Well, I'm glad you're reading!

**I'd really like more reviews. As you see, I am honest about answering reviews ASAP. Please read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE PROBABILITY OF ME OWNING POKEMON IS EQUAL TO THE NEUTRAL NUMBER. ZERO.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN  
GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD**

**May P.O.V.**

Hi, my name's May, and I'm ten years old. I'm on my way to meet my dad's friend, Professor Birch and to get my beginner's Pokémon. Then, I can begin my journey as a Pokémon trainer! But just between you and me, what I'm more interested in is traveling, and seeing new places! There it is! Littleroot Town, up ahead!

And in the middle of my monologue, a creepy Pokémon creeped up behind me, scaring me and making me crash my bike into a tree. I probably should have worn a helmet ... I got back on my bike anyway. The truth is, I don't like Pokémon.

I came up to a ridge with a beautiful view.

But the traveling? I just love it!

* * *

**POKEMON ADVANCED THEME SONG**

_**A KID FROM PALLET TOWN,**_

_**WITH A BRAND NEW WORLD TO SEE**_

_**DON'T WHAT'S UP AHEEAAD ,**_

_**BUT IT WON'T GET THE BEST OF MEE**_

_**THERE'S SO MUCH TO LEAARN,**_

_**AND BATTLES TO BE WON**_

_**I'VE ADVANCED SO FAR BUT STILL THERE'S ALWAYS MORE TO COOME**_

_**GONNA TAKE A STEP AND I'M ON MY WAY**_

_**GONNA START ALL OVER AGAIN**_

_**I WANNA BE A HERO (HEEERO!)**_

_**POKEMON ADVANCED (I'M ON MY WAY)**_

_**I WANNA BE A HERO (HEEERO!)**_

_**GIVE IT JUST ONE CHANCE**_

_**AND THE FUTURE WILL DECIDE**_

_**THAT THERE'S A HERO VERY DEEP INSIDE**_

_**I WANNA BE A HERO**_

_**POKEMON!**_

**Readers: Just get on with the story already!**

**OKAY, OKAY... The song's over anyway...**

* * *

**Third person P.O.V.**

Team Rocket was conversing on the boat, somehow able to get on again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Littleroot Town! Prepare for arrival," a voice said over the intercom.

"Littleroot Town?"

"The city who's colors will never change," Jessie said, receiving a "Hm?" from James and Meowth. "That's right. Littleroot town has always remained true to its roots. Oh me. I guess my colors have been slowly changing over the years."

"Whaddaya mean?" Meowth asked.

"Jessie, have you been here before?" James asked.

"M-hm. Is this really all that there is" Jessie asked, receiving another "Huh?!" from James and Meowth. "Following the twerp and trying to catch Pikachu? James, have we ever truly blasted off at the speed of light?"

"Is she speaking hypothetically?" James asked Meowth.

"If that means wacky, then yes," Meowth replied.

* * *

**Latias' P.O.V.**

"Ash, Pikachu will be alright, I know it" I said to Ash, trying to cheer up the one I loved. "For some reason I don't think Pikachu will ever get hurt forever."

"I know, I just can't stand seeing him like this," Ash replied. "I'm going to try and contact Professor Birch."

"Ash went to the telephone-computer thing, and contacted Birch's Lab.

"Hello? Is this Professor Birch's Laboratory?" Ash said into the phone. "I'm Ash, from Pallet Town. It's an emergency! My Pikachu's sick!"

"Your Pikachu's ill? I'm afraid Professor Birch isn't here right now, he's out in the field conducting an experiment. Stay put, Ash. I'll try and get in touch with him." the lab assistant who answered the call replied.

"Great, thanks a lot." Ash thanked the man. "I'ts alright, everything's going to be just fine now," he added to Pikachu.

About 2 minutes of waiting for Professor Birch to arrive, Ash and I heard a car screeching up to the bench we were sitting on, so I quickly turned invisible so I wouldn't be seen, which thankfully didn't surprise Ash too much.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" the driver asked.

"Yes, are you Professor Birch?" Ash replied and asked.

"Let me see. Hm, not good. Let's get him to my lab immediately." I didn't really understand how that answered Ash's question, but I ignored the fact. Ash went into the professor's jeep, and they headed off while I followed them, still invisible. "I see, symptoms of electrical discharge."

"What does that mean? What symptoms?"

"Pikachu is unable to release it's electricity regularly, so it sparks randomly, like this. It's very serious, and can sometimes occur in electric-types. Has Pikachu been exposed to any magnetic fields recently?" I felt bad for Pikachu, it sounded bad.

"Uh," Ash looked like he was thinking. "Yeah, Pikachu was strapped to a magnet."

"An electromagnet probably." Pikachu started wrestling from Ash's grip.

"What's wrong Pikachu? What's the matter?"

"The high fever is confusing it."

"Pikachu!"

"This is bad We have to get to the lab immediately! Better hold on tight, Ash!" Professor Birch then sped up the jeep. I sighed. I know this is an emergency and it was a good idea, but flying fast is such a bother...

"Pikachu, it won't be long now."

"This way, professor. everything is in place and ready for you," Birch's assistant said.

"Thank you, this way, Ash." Birch replied.

"Application set," the assistant stated.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a device designed to rid Pikachu of any extra electrical charge electric-type Pokemon like Pikachu may have. We're on, Joshua," Birch said.

"Yes, sir," the assistant, now known as Joshua, replied. The machine went to overload, and Pikachu still wasn't feeling any better. "Professor!"

"Keep going!"

"Professor, it won't hold!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called, jumping out the window. I followed, though I flied, not jumped.

"Ash! Do you have any Pokemon that are strong against electric types?" Birch asked as Ash was leaving.

"I don't have any other Pokemon with me!" I hoped he was just keeping me a secret since I'm a Legendary Pokemon...

"Well, we'll use mine."

"Wait!" Joshua called. "We set those Pokeballs aside for May, remember?" Joshua asked the professor.

"There's no choice! When she gets here, tell her to wait until I return.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

**_Meanwhile, Team Rocket seemed to be watching Pikachu. Again._**

"Wonder what's wrong with Pikachu?

"Oh, goodie, now we run too..." Jessie moped.

"And now what's with you, Jess?"

"It's what we do, Jess, chase," James said.

**_S_****_omewhere else in the forest..._**

"Ash! Wait for me!" Birch called.

"Professor Birch!" Ash replied.

" Pikachu's eternal electricity is too high. A disturbance of any kind into Pikachu's electrical field could cause a massive explosion! Pikachu's in much more trouble than I thought."

"Now what?"

"I think we'll have better luck if we split up and search for it."

"Yeah you're right!"

Back at the lab...

"You must be May," Joshua said to the girl in front of her.

"Yup, I'm looking for Professor Birch." May replied.

He had an emergency in the mountains, but he asked that you wait for him here."

"Oh, okay. I'll go find him."

"Wait, hold on!"

"I've never been very good at waiting! Bye!"

"Kids, always in a hurry..."

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Come on out Pikachu!" Ash called.

I flew up to my beloved Ash, hoping I could cheer him up. And I knew just the thing to do so. "Hey, Ash, how about I fly up and see if I can find Pikachu from the air?" I asked.

"You'd do that? What if someone sees you?" Ash said, the second part with what I hoped was concern.

"I'd be invisible of coarse!" I replied.

"Yes! Please! Thank You so much!" Ash said and hugged me. I missed Ash's hugs.

"Okay, I better get going."

"Okay, thanks again, Latias. Come get me if you find him."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

**_Meanwhile, Professor Birch had managed to anger several Poochyena._**

"Oh, sorry, Poochyena! Hm, that's not a friendly growl, not sad either, so that leaves one thing. You must be angry!"

"AH! I'm brilliant! Can't we just stop this? Help!"

"Professor Birch?" May asked.

"Terrific, you must be May!" Birch said. "Great timing, please open that bag over there!"

"This one here, right?"

"Yes, grab any of the Pokeballs inside and hurry!"

"That's easier said than done. Which one of them do you want?"

"ARgh, any one will do!"

"Uh, okay, this one!" A Mudkip was released from the ball.

"Mudkip," the Mudkip said.

"Great! A Mudkip!"

"Okay, now what?"

"Call out one of its attacks!"

"Which is..."

"Just say 'Use water gun now!'"

"Okay." May turned to the Mudkip. "Use water gun."

The Mudkip then proceeded to use water gun in May's face, causing Birch to sigh, then the branch he was on broke, and he fell into the Poochyena below. He called Mudkip over. Mudkip used a very impressive Water Gun attack on the Poochyena, making them run away. Mudkip was then returned to its Pokeball. "Thanks for all the help, May!"

"Oh, it was nothing!"

"You've grown up so much since I last saw you."

"Professor, what exactly were you doing in that tree?"

"There's really no time for this, May, we'll catch up later!"

In the distance, a large bolt of thunder. "What was that"

"Pikacu's electricity is at a critical point."

"Huh?"

"Pikachu! It might explode!"

"HUH?!"

...

Pikachu, we've gotta get back to Professor Birch's Laboratory, now!" Ash said.

"Ash, get away!" Birch called. "Pikachu could explode at any moment!"

Before Ash could say anything, Pikachu ran off, and fell of a ridge. Ash jumped off to catch him, May and Birch, watching the scene gasped.

* * *

**PERFECT TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL, RIGHT? I'LL STOP HERE FOR NOW. REMEMBER TO WAIT FOR PART TWO!**

***readers send annoyed glares***

**FINE, BACK TO THE STORY...**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

I felt absolutely awful about it, but this scene was actually seeming rather interesting to watch. Ash is so brave. He literally jumped off a cliff just to save his Pikachu. Thankfully, he was able to grab onto a branch. Birch threw down a rope.

"Quick Ash! Grab the rope!

"OK!" Ash responded. "Pikachu, hold still! It's gonna be okay!" Then, I couldn't believe it, but Pikachu bit Ash's arm! I felt it was a good time to start playing dramatic music in the background. Ash, dramatically, withstood whatever Pikachu threw at him. "It'll be all right, Pikachu. Everything's going to be okay." Dramatically, Ash

"Whew, that was close," May said.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." Ash thanked the other two. "Pikachu, why don't we get back to the lab so you can get better, okay."

"Prepare for trouble?" Jessie said miserably. "Oh, what's the point, oh well." A giant robot came crashing in.

"Huh? What's that?

"Prepare for trouble for the umpteenth time" Jessie called, suddenly more enthusiastic.

"Make it double, and I'll make it rhyme!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples, within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to for an out-of-this-world fight!"

"What's the point?" Jessie asked, interrupting the motto and scaring James.

"That's right!" Meowth finished.

"Professor Birch," Ash explained, "That's Team Rocket, and they're mean people who try to steal Pokemon! Including my Pikachu!"

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" May asked.

"I've never heard of them," Birch agreed.

"Didn't you hear?" James asked. "It's all in the motto!"

"So, Pikachu, where's all your thunderbolts?" Meowth asked.

"Well, aren't we confident."

"Trust me, I've come up with a machine that'll beat Pikachu at it'a own game! No matter how high the volts go, this machine will absorb 'em!"

"_Yeah, right!_" Pikachu scowled.

"That's how you wanna play? Fine with us! Absorption, James!"

"Right away, sir!" James said.

Pikachu was grabbed, and a yellow bar was slowly rising as Pikachu's electricity was being absorbed. I had o do my best not to join in the fight, realizing this was, in a way, probably helping Pikachu. The yellow bar then rose to the very top.

"Professor?" Ash asked.

"Now that's power!" May stated.

"Pikachu's output is incredible!"

With seemingly perfect timing, Pikachu's extra electricity was released, and Pikachu was back to normal, releasing a thunderbolt, which then comsumed the entire machine. However...

"AH!" May cried. "My bike's barbecued!"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said while doing exactly what they said they were doing.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as Pikachu fell over, exhausted. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Professor," Joshua stated, "It looks like Pikachu's electric pressure has returned to normal levels."

"Good, that machine of Team Rocket's must have removed the excess electricity from Pikachu," Birch replied. "A good night sleep ought to do the trick."

May tripped on something while she was spying on the scene. "Uh, hi!" she said. "Though I'd introduce myself, I'm May."

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"So, how's Pikachu?"

"Looking pretty good, finally."

"By tomorrow, Pikachu should be just fine." Birch confirmed.

"That's good news," May agreed.

Well now May, are you ready to choose your fist Pokemon?"

"What?" Ash said excitedly. "You're first Pokemon?"

"Yeah..." May replied. I sighed. Ash really needs to work on keeping his over-excitement down a notch or two.

This is the first Pokemon you may choose," Birch told May, releasing a cute little green Pokemon. "This is Treeko."

"So, Is it a water-type?" Ash asked.

"No, Ash. This is a grass-type Pokemon."

"Cool!"

"It's kind of creepy..." May said, a little scared. She even backed up several feet/a few meters away from it. I don't understand why. It was actually a rather cute little Pokemon.

"No, it's not May! I think it's a really cool Pokemon!"

"And this is Mudkip," birch stated, releasing a blue, water-type Pokemon from its Pokeball.

"That's a water-type," Ash stated.

"Correct," Birch confirmed.

"Yeah but that Mudkip wouldn't do a single thing I asked it to do," May complained.

"Aw come on," Ash said. "How could this little guy cause trouble?"

"You're very fond of Pokemon, aren't you Ash?" Birch asked."This Pokemon is the fire-type, Torchic."

"Awesome!" Ash said. I sighed again. Do people only answer questions that they want to answer? The Torchic seemed to like May, though; it was rubbing its head against her leg.

"Well this one's not so bad. I like it! Can I have this one?"

"Of coarse! make sure you take that Pokedex with you, as well as those Pokeballs. If you train hard enough, maybe you can become an even better trainer than your father!"

"That sounds like a great goal, May!" Ash agreed.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks, Ash!" May said. Though I think I was the only one who head her mutter to herself, "I'd give up Pokemon any day for a trip around the world".

That night, Ash and I stayed with Pikachu all night. He really cares about that Pikachu. I understand what he meant when he said that Pikachu was "more than his best friend. They're like family! I woke up first. I heard may coming, so I turned myself invisible. I hope she didn't see me, though.

"Poor Ash, he's been taking care of his Pikachu all night long," May stated, not so angry any more.

"Pikachu, please be okay..." Ash said in his sleep.

"Ugh, Ash!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, waking up. I couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming scene before me.

"Well, look at that," May said, closing the door and leaving from her previous position.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Hey, Ash!" I said. "Are you ready now? I can't wait to start traveling!"

"No, Latias, I'm not. Neither was I ready the last hundred times you asked me. Why don't you wait outside?"

"Okay!" I said. Maybe I'm a little excited, But really? Who wouldn't be? Okay, a lot of people, but still! I saw May outside, so I turned invisible and decided to watch. May released Torchic from its Pokeball.

"Good morning, Torchic!" she said. Then Ash walked out of the room. "Pikachu's alright?" May asked Ash.

"Yeah," Ash replied. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and started to play with Torchic.

"Great! now, You have some explaining to do. What was the red-and-white Pokemon I saw by your room earlier?"

Realizing that she'd probably find out sometime anyway, I turned visible.

"HI!" I telepathed, probably a little too loudly, to May.

"What? A Pokemon that can talk?" May asked, probably shocked about more than that.

"Latias, May. May, Latias." Ash introduced nervously.

"Wait, isn't Latias a Legendary Pokemon?" May asked.

"Yup!" I replied before going to play with Pikachu and Torchic, leaving Ash to explain everything on Alto Mare to a confused May. It probably wouldn't make a good impression on Ash, but oh well. I needed to get rid of some of this energy somehow.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Now," Birch said, "you two are going to need to register for the Pokemon League at the nearest Pokemon Center, okay?"

"And the closest one from here I think is in Oldale Town." Joshua added.

"Thanks!" said Ash.

May sighed. "Walking all that way alone makes me nervous. And my bike's destroyed thanks to your Pikachu, mister." May gestured to Ash. "If only there was a solution, some way that we could get to Oldale Town on foot." May turned to Ash. "I know, let's go together! I happen to know the way there."

"Uh," Ash replied.

"Really Ash, I don't mind at all, it's no trouble, really! Shall we?"

"Well okay, we'll go together!"

"Yes!" May said as if facing an invisible audience.

"That's a good idea, you can look after one another," Birch said to the two kids.

The two then left to Oldale town.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V., Birch's Lab**

Birch was looking over messages from his colleagues. There were many, since he was out helping Ash with his Pikachu the entire day. Then, May needed to get her first Pokemon. _I'm sure those to should get along nicely, especially with Ash, an experienced trainer, helping May along with starting her journey. _He he saw a messaged flagged important from his old colleague from Kanto, Professor Oak. Wondering what it could be, he opened it and read it.

_Prof. Birch,_

_ I recently received a notice about one of the trainers I keep track of named Ash Ketchum. You may have just met him told me of a Pokemon he recently captured ion the Hoenn region which I do not know of. I have attached a picture of the Pokemon to this message. please respond and let me know what it is if you can identify it._

_Your friend and colleague,  
Professor Oak_

It wasn't often that he had this chance, so he opened the file containing the picture. He was shocked at what it was. It appears to be that either Ash lied, or caught it just after he left, though I believe the first is more likely. He immediately went into responding to the message.

_Prof. Oak,_

_This is indeed a very rare Pokemon. a Legendary, in fact. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Pokemon Latias, the Eon Dragon. Although I don't know why there is no Latios with him as well, as they are usually seen alongside a Latias. I have attached a full description to the message._

_Sincere regards, _  
_Prof. Birch_

* * *

**And that ends this chapter! Unless I can stay up all night tonight, I seriously doubt there will be many updates soon, since I will be camping all of the week of 14 July 2013 to 20 July 2013. I should be able to work on some sort of story there, however, if I have free time. Remember to REVIEW, and I will respond to any questions, comments, or ideas you have in the next update, whenever it comes. After that, updates will range from 1-4 days in between, possibly longer during the school year. Also, in case you didn't notice, chapter titles are the same as episode titles. See you later! Finally, remember to do the poll on my profile page to decide who the co-cost(s) will be, or I will**


	4. A Ruin With a View

**Here I am with another chapter! Here's what I did at camp!**

**_Monday: I burned my lips!_**  
**_Tuesday: I held a game show all about jelly beans... yum_**  
**_Wednesday: I got sick, so I shot something. (go possible food poisoning)_**  
**_Thursday: I actually wrote._**  
**_Friday: I met a queen!_**  
**_Saturday (today): While starting to take down camp, we were suicide bombed._**

**If you think you know what all that means, since none of it is literal, PM me your guess and I'll let you know if you're right!**

**Anyway, I actually tried to take some input from readers here. Sort of. Tell me how I did. Also, vote on the poll on my profile if you want your favorite co-host in the openings/closings. Otherwise, I'll just do an OC or something. I really have no idea at this time.**

_"Also, this is what a paragraph with telepathy look like," _I said. I'm going to do this so I can use verbs other than "to telepath" when Latias speaks. this is different slightly than translated Pokespeech which looks the same, but the quotation marks aren't italicized.

**Remember to read, review, and enjoy! And check out my other story, Altovacation, as vote on the poll on profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHANCES OF ME OWNING POKEMON ARE ZERO. NADDA. ZIP. NOTHING. YOU GET THE POINT.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN  
A RUIN WITH A VIEW**

**Ash P.O.V.**

_FLASHBACK_

_I couldn't beleive it. Latios was dead. I thought about the promise I made to him, by accident or not, before he died and became the new soul dew._

_"Ash listen, I need to ask something of you," Latios said. _

_"You can talk?!" I replied, startled._

_"I'm using telepathy to communicate."_

_"Wow, cool!"_

_"Now, it seems that my sister, Latias, has a crush on you."_

_"Not the first time a Pokemon's had a crush on me..."_

_"Interesting, please explain further."_

_"My Bayleef also has a crush on me."_

_"Ugh, we're wasting time! As you should be able to tell, I can no longer protect my sister like I usually did. I can't say how I know, but I can tell she will try to find you. I do not know how long it will be, but when she finds you, __I need you to protect her in my place. You are the only one I can trust."_

_"Huh, for some reason I thought that was going to be a bit more dramatic..."_

_"Will you or will you not do as I ask?" Latios asked, clearly annoyed._

_"Of coarse!" I replied. "But-" But before he could continue, Latios' image finally faded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Back then, I thought I knew what Latios was talking about, and I could do that without a problem. But now? I'm not too sure...

"Ash!" May called, breaking me out of my trance. "You're going too fast!"

"No, you're going too slow!" I countered, not really able to think of anything else.

"You could at least slow it down a little!"

"All I'm trying to do is get there before dark."

"I did have a bike," May muttered.

"I guess we could slow down a little," I said nervously.

"I'm glad you see it my way!"

* * *

**A KID FROM PALLET TOWOWN,**

**WITH A BRAND-**

**Readers: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**OK, OK, you don't have to yell...**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Hey, Ash?" May asked.

"Yeah?" Ash replied.

"I thought Pokemon were supposed to stay inside their Pokeballs."

"Mostly, yup."

"Why doesn't Pikachu stay inside its Pokeball?"

"Same reason as you, Latias, he doesn't like it." Ash replied, noting Latias' presence. He then added to Pikachu, "Right, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Torchic hasn't been complaining or anything," May said. "Now that I think about it, I don't really know much about Torchic."

"Why don't you look it up in that new Pokedex of yours?"

"Oh, okay." May went searching for Torchic in the Pokedex until Ash interrupted.

"Hey, what's that Pokemon?" May, having her Pokedex out already, got the Pokedex, with some help from Ash, to blurt out information on the Pokemon.

_Azurill_

_Water Ball Pokemon_

_Normal Type_

_Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about._

"Azurill!" the Azurill said.

_"I totally could have said that..."_ Latias complained.

"It's so cute! I want it!" May exclaimed.

"Then try and catch it." Ash replied.

May enlarged a Pokeball, and threw it at the Azurill. "Go, Pokeball!"

"May, wait! Not like that!" The Pokeball captured the Azurill, but then just wobbled a few times before the Azurill popped out again.

"What did I do wrong?" May asked.

"You have to battle the Pokemon with you're own Pokemon to weaken it first, then throw the Pokeball!"

_"Even I know that,"_ Latias added.

"Really?" Ash asked, somewhat surprised. "How?"

_"You just told me!"_ Latias said, causing Ash and Pikachu to facefault.

"Oh, okay! Then go, Torchic!" May called. "Now what are those attacks again?" Ash, Pikachu, and Latias sweatdropped in response, though Torchic had other plans, running at the Azurill, though the blue Pokemon dodged, making Torchic run into a tree. "That's not good, Torchic are you okay?" The Azurill taunted Torchic, making Torchic run after it again. "Torchic, wait for me!" May called, proceeding to follow her Pokemon. After some following, Torchic ran again into a small ridge of dirt. However, it quickly recovered and went off again at the Azurill. "Torchic, use, Peck attack!" Torchic used the attack, but Azurill dodged and Torchic started to use peck on a tree.

"Is this what all battles are like?" Latias asked Ash. "This is kind of boring..."

"No, definitely not," Ash replied

"Pikachu told me about a time where used a Metapod against a Metapod and they just stood there using harden..."

"Er... Hey, Torchic finally landed an Ember attack! Wait, this isn't good..,." Ash said, noting the Marill and Azumarill that joined the Azurill. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a yellow bolt of thunder at the three water Pokemon, scaring them.

"Torchic, say something, anything," May said to her Torchic.

"Fire-type Pokemon like Torchic are weak against water attacks." Ash said.

"What should I do, Ash?"

"Don't worry, as soon as we get to the Pokemon Center, we can get Torchic healed right there!" Ash assured.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"I wonder what all those rocks are for?" Ash wondered.

"It looks like some sort of old buildings," May replied as they got up to the rocks.

"Actually, these are the ruins of Oldale," a man said. " I'm Professor Alden, and I'm here investigating the ruins."

"Hi, I'm Ash." Ash replied.

"And I'm May" May replied. Latias was currently invisible.

"Nice to meet you!" Professor Alden said. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"We're trying to find a Pokemon Center," Ash answered.

Well, you're almost there. It's right over the hill!"

"Thanks a lot!"

Ash, May and Latias started heading to said Pokemon Center, and once out of sight, Latias appeared again.

"Latias, you might want to go into your human disguise for now," Ash stated.

"Okay!" Latios replied, switching to her regular human disguise, a perfect replica of her best friend Bianca from Alto Mare, though without the hat. "Hey Ash! I'll race you there!" Latias added, grabbing Ash's beloved hat.

"Latias!" Ash called, somewhat annoyed, but not really. "Give that back!"

"Great," May said, "more running..."

At the Pokemon Center, Ash had managed to retrieve his hat, and May finally caught up with the others.

"Nurse Joy, could you please help my Torchic?" May asked.

"No problem, let me see," Nurse Joy replied.

"Will Torchic be all right?"

"Torchic's just fine! A good night's sleep and it should be fully recovered!"

"Thank goodness!"

"I think you two could use a good night's sleep as well!"

"Yeah," Ash and May agreed.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Hey, Ash?" May asked.

"What's up?" Ash replied.

"I've never really been to a Pokemon center before, do you think you could show me around?"

"Sure! I just need to make a call first." Ash went over to the T.V.-phone things and dialed a number, then an gray-haired man in a lab coat appeared on the screen. "Hi Professor Oak!"

"WHERE IS IT?!" Professor Oak replied.

"Um, where is what Professor?"

"Latias!"

Realizing that my cover was blown and that there were no people around, I turned back into my Pokemon form. _"Yeah, I can't talk to someone far away with telepathy,"_ I told Ash.

"Yeah, this would be Latias, a friend I met at Alto Mare about a month or so ago."

"I'd like to meet her next time you're in Pallet. I remember you talking all about that journey after the Silver Conference in Johto, particularly Latias. It's great to finally meet you." I just barely managed to hide a blush.

"Hi, I'm May!" May burst in.

"Well may, I'm Professor Samuel Oak from Pallet Town."

"I know you! My brother never misses any of your Pokemon lectures, and when I tell him I've been actually talking to you he'll be so jealous!"

"Er, excellent, but-"

"I know I'm just a beginning trainer, but I promise that I'll work hard!"

"Well, May, you sure do seem enthusiastic about it. And with Ash right by your side, you should do just fine! I wish the both of you a very successful journey!"

"Thanks!" Ash and May replied.

"Pika pika pi!" Pikachu stated.

_"Pikachu, do you really have to be so inappropriate?"_ I asked.

"Pika..."

"What exactly did he say?" Ash asked.

"You don't want to know..." I replied.

* * *

**Giovanni P.O.V.**

I sat in my office at the Viridian City gym when I heard a phone call. I decided to answer the phone, although I knew already who it was, those three trying to catch that supposedly rare Pikachu.

"I might like to now where you three are at this time," I stated.

"The Hoenn region!" the three replied.

"The Hoenn region?"

"Yes!" the magenta-haired girl, Jessie, replied. "Still on the trail of that extremely rare Pikachu so that one day it might be yours!"

"And now that we've managed to track them down, we're ever so close to the capture!" the lavender-haired named James added.

"Cause when it comes to the honor of Team Rocket there's notin' we wouldn't do for ya!" their Pokemon partner, a talking Meowth with a somewhat strange accent, finished.

"Well I presume that since you seem to have taken the liberty of calling on my private line, you three have some good news, yes?"

"Um," Jessie said, " the thing is..."

"Detective work doesn't come cheap, and we seem to be a little bit low," James added.

"Could we maybe get an advancement?" Meowth asked.

"NO!" I replied almost instantly. "You'll receive no more funds!" What I said next I regretted, but no other, more capable grunts available for the job. "However, I do have an opportunity for you. Although Team Rocket operates internationally, we have not been able to set up operations in Hoenn. If you can do so, then we'll talk about money."

"Losing those clowns will be worth it if I can find out more about Team Aqua and Team Plasma," I added to myself after hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"And this is the room where the trainers sleep," Ash said as we arrived at a room that looked like a small hotel room.

"Not too shabby," May stated.

_"I agree, those beds look cozy!"_ I added. _"And we almost never agree on anything!"_ We then moved on to a different place. I saw lots of people ahead, so I was glad I decided to transform back into my human disguise.

"This is the lobby, where trainers who stay here hang out to share information," Ash explained.

"Really? Like where the malls are? And where the best places to eat are? And where the clothing stores are?" May asked.

If I could make a sound, I would have sighed rather loudly. _"Is that seriously all you think about?"_ I asked May. _"They're obviously talking about Pokemon."_

"Right, Latias," Ash confirmed, though I was really just outright guessing, and I'm a Pokemon myself. "Everyone's talking about Pokemon stuff."

"I heard there's a new Gym Leader at the Petalburg Gym!" a trainer said somewhere in the room.

"Huh?" May said.

"Are you sure?" another trainer asked the first one.

"Hey guys! Can you tell me who the new Gym leader is?" Ash asked, probably a bit overexcitedly. Looking at May's expression, I grabbed Ash by the wrist and pulled him away.

_"Let's just get something to eat, alright?" _I asked.

"Okay..." Ash replied, somewhat disappointed.

* * *

**A short walk to the restaurant later...**

* * *

The food was great! Or at least, it looked great. I can't really eat in my human form. May seemed to agree with the first part though. I find it kind of creepy how we keep agreeing on these things... And why is Pikachu licking ketchup from a bottle? I thought one puts it on the food, not drink it directly.

"This food is amazing!" May exclaimed

"Yeah, but you should realize that they're only here for trainers to rest in between heavy training," Ash noted.

"Well, you're getting ready for heavy training and I'm going to start training. Right?"

"Well I guess if you put it that way..."

_"Pikachu, why are you licking a bottle of ketchup?"_ I asked.

"_Why aren't you? Ketchup is amazing!_" Pikachu replied. I decided to give up on the topic.

"Well, if it isn't the three weary travelers!" a man I recognized as Professor Alden said. I have no idea how he recognized me though.

"Oh, hi!" Ash greeted.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Professor?" Ash asked, looking at a photo of some ruins. "Are these those ruins we saw on that hill before?"

"Yes," Alden replied. "And lucky for me, Pokemon Center's been generous enough to allow me to use this room as an office for my studies. There's supposed to be a hidden chamber in the ruins, and legend says that it may contain a bridge between our world and the ancient Pokemon world."

"Wow," May stated.

"However, the chamber is protected, as any attempt to enter the chamber causes it to begin crumbling, so the contents of the chamber continue to remain a mystery."

"What exactly do you mean when you say ancient Pokemon?" Ash asked

"Not exactly extinct fossil Pokemon, such as Aerodactyl or Kabutops, I'm thinking of Pokemon that have lived since ancient times without any sort of change!"

Now it was Ash's turn to wow, then Alden continued his small lecture. "How and where these Pokemon live, as well as most other information about them, are a complete mystery to the world. But that's just what makes it so fascinating to research!"

"There might be more to Pokemon than I thought!" May stated.

"Ancient Pokemon," Ash said somewhat dreamily. "I'd sure love to meet one!"

"You just might get that chance, Ash," Alden said. "The way to enter the ruins is on this stone tablet."

"You're kidding!"

"Let's go!" May added in excitement.

"There are four keys needed to enter that haven't yet been found, but as soon as we find them, well head out!"

"I hope that's soon!"

What they didn't notice was a small group of evil-doers watching them from a conveniently (for the bad guys) placed window.

"Professor Alden spotted," one of the grunts said to the leader.

"Good," the leader responded.

"I have a bad feeling about raiding a Pokemon Center, like some kid with a legendary Pokemon is gonna save the day or something," another grunt worried.

"Yeah, right. Next you'll be telling me that the Legendary Pokemon is in love with the trainer. Or he's the Chosen One or something. That's impossible. No one to this day has been able to capture a legendary. now get going."

Only if they knew exactly how ironic that statement was...

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Just as we finished talking with the Professor, the lights throughout the Pokemon Center went out.

"What happened?" I asked Ash.

"Dunno," he replied in a whisper. Suddenly, a group of several strangely dressed men came into the room. Accompanying them were several armored Houndoom. Great. Dark types. And their flamethrower attacks might burn my feathers. I didn't want A- er, anyone to get hurt, so I turned back into my Pokemon form and used Protect to block.

"_Get lost,_" I told the Houndoom, not through telepathy. "_Or else._"

"_Ha! You call yourself threatening? 'Or else'? That's precious! A Psychic type is no match for us!_" Were they laughing? Now I was angry. I was also annoyed that they were dark-types and psychic type moves were completely ineffective. So, I went with my second option and used my Dragonbreath attack on the Pokemon, but they easily stopped it with a triple Dark Pulse. I think I'm outnumbered.

"Professor Alden," one of the men said, ignoring the battle already starting, "I think you better come with us."

"And why exactly would I do that?" Alden asked. "I do't know who on earth you are, but I can tell that your intentions aren't good."

"Well, if you aren't going to come willingly," another grunt said, "then we'll have to take you by force." I was about to attack, but Ash stopped me.

"Let it go, Latias, you're too outnumbered," he stated calmly. "We can get him back later." I decided to agree with Ash on this one. Just this once.

The grunts grabbed the professor and took him away, while another group of grunts took Ash and May. I probably should have gone to get help, but it's not like anyone would be able to understand me anyway, so I followed Ash and his friend. Unfortunately, though I probably should have known, we were locked up in some sort of storage room. Almost as soon as we were thrown in and the door was closed, Ash started charging at the door, and having nothing else to do, I decided to help him. Just once.

"Guys, you're not gonna get anywhere with that, it's almost pure solid steel," May stated. "What do those guys want, anyway?"

"Do you know those people, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, and I nodded in agreement to the question.

"No, but I'm sure they cut off the power to the center." Nurse Joy replied. Insert gasp here from Nurse Joy. "That means all the Pokemon being treated here are in trouble!"

"Wait, you mean my Torchic is in trouble?!" May asked.

"We have to get out of here right away to turn on the reserve power."

Ash was about to volunteer to help, so I spoke up. Well, sort of. In other words, I completely broke down the door with a psychic attack.

"I was thinking about undoing the lock, but that works to! Great job Latias!" Ash praised. I loved compliments from Ash.

"Let's go get those bad guys, Ash!" I said excitedly, taking off.

"Wait for me!" Ash called, Pikachu following him.

"Well, let's get to the reserve power source," Nurse Joy said.

* * *

**Remember Ash's promise to Latios? I didn't choose to specifically put that there of all places for absolutely nothing! Continuez avec l'histoire(1)!**

**Oh, and it's Crobat.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ash, Latias, and Pikachu were just exiting the Pokemon Center when the lights turned back on. Must be May with Nurse Joy. Ash thought. Then May came running. Or just Nurse Joy.

"May, why are you here?" Ash asked.

"You think I want to miss out on all the adventure? No way!" May replied determinedly.

"Well alright then..." It's not like Ash could say no. The four went on to hurry towards the ruins.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at said ruins,...**

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

I watched as the Team Magma grunts threatened and forced Professor Alden into opening the ruins chamber. How could one be so cruel to people and Pokemon? Oh, right, this IS Team Magma we're talking about. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to reveal myself, but the people coming came too late. It looked like a boy and a girl accompanied by a Latias and Pikachu. most people would be surprised by the Legendary Pokemon, but I've lived with about every one for as long as I can remember, even if that is only a couple years, since I'm only sixteen. I had my Gardevoir follow me into the cave, after the children, both probably around 11 or so. I find it amazing how selfless they seem to be, particularly the boy. could he be the one I'm looking for? No, the chosen one must be at least a teenager by now. that kid's eleven, maybe almost 12. I'll follow him anyway. I need to be sure...

* * *

**Latias** P.O.V.

I followed Ash and, er ... May! ... into the ruins, though it seemed like we were too late. The wierd men were gone. Hence why we went into the ruins. We were unable to fing the strangely dressed people, we found the annoying-persistant people. Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble!" the magenta-haired teenage girl said. He looked around 17 , as well as her partner, the lavender-haired man said.

"And make it double!" the boy added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all evils within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" the talking Meowth finished.

"A Pokemon that talks?" May asked. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"They're Team Rocket!" Ash answered. "They've been after my Pikachu since the beginning of my journey!"

_"Do they really have to say that every single time they come?"_ I asked.

"Apparently. I don't know why, they just like to I guess," Ash replied. Suddenly, I noticed the strange men from earlier appearing from around the corner. Apparently so did Ash and Team Rocket.

"You!" everyone called at each other in unison, almost as if this was supposed to be some kid's T.V. show.

"You again?" One of them, a man around probably 19 or 20, who appeared to be the leader, called. "We have no business with you! Mightyena! Shadow Ball!" The attack came right at me, and there wasn't time to use protect. Yet it didn't hit.

"Latias!" Ash called, jumping in front of me taking the attack! He's so brave! Wait, ASH TOOK THE ATTACK!

_"Ash! Are you all right?"_ I asked worriedly. To my surprise, Ash got up, practically unharmed.

"I'm fine, Latias, I've taken more than enough thunderbolts from Pikachu to be immune to a weak attack like that." I was quite relieved.

"Hey! You dare ignore us!?" Meowth said angrily.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash said, bored. Being outside of the ruins, Pikachu complied, causing a large, non-destructive, explosion.

"Team Rocket's blasting off too soon!" Team Rocket cried as they blasted off. I seriously hope this isn't a daily occurrence.

"Well, we better make sure Professor Alden's okay," Ash said, realizing that the strange men had left before we managed to exit the ruins.

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

Leaving the ruins, found a couple of Pokemon, which I recognized as Unown, X and Y. They were speaking a little too quickly for me to comprehend.

"Gardevoir, do you understand what they're saying?" I asked my best friend and Pokemon Partner.

"They appear scared in my opinion," she answered.

"Okay you two," I said two the Unown. "What's wrong?"

"From what I can hear, they seem to be worried about someone harming them."

"Why don't you two come with me? I'll keep you safe from an too great injury. With a lot of training, I bet you guys can avoid any attack that comes your way!" The Unown seemed to get what I was saying, and allowed me to capture them in a couple of Pokeballs. However, this type of problem was not my main concern. That boy, who I heard was named Ash, and his Latias and Pikachu. His Pokemon seem to share a very strong bond with the boy. In the case of Ash and Latias, I might even say love. I cannot say it for sure in Ash's case, but I can definitely tell Latias has strong feelings for her trainer. I would like to help them if I can find it possible. One question still remained, however. "Gardevoir, do you think that boy could be the One?"

"I think it is almost surely so. He fits every detail Arceus gave us. Though I would have thought that he would be a little older."

"Looks like I should introduce myself. Though I need an alter ego, a Pokehuman such as myself would never be accepted."

"I can help with that."

"Great! Then it's decided: get a disguise ready, then time to meet the Chosen One."

* * *

**And it is finally complete! Around 4000 or so words too! Wow! I am moving the review comments from the previous chapter to here, so here they are!**

_You're doing a very good job at updating. And the story is very good. Keep up the good work.  
Also, will Ash use Latias in Pokemon battles? And will Ash find and catch a Latios? _-ThirteenMoney

**Well, you'll see around chapter 13! Well, if I don't change my plans. Also, Latias and Ash, in this story, just experienced the death of Latios a few weeks ago, so I doubt I'll put that in unless I find some way to make Latios alive again without being too cliche.**

_Great chapter here!  
Why couldn't Ash have both May and Latias as his girlfriends? I think Latias was his first kiss (or was it Melody?)..._ -WhiteEagle1985

**Well, there's a thing called "cheating". You probalbly know about it more than I do... I also noticed that you changed your favorite word to great... As goes the second part, just for you and my other readers, I looked into that. And basing on my definition of what would apply to a "first kiss", the answer is:**

***drumroll***

**Latias/Bianca!**

**Unless I saw it wrong, Melody kissed Ash on the cheek. Not Latias! *wink* I think. I didn't feel like examining to see if Bianca has the same eye color as Latias or not, though. That's one of the biggest mysteries of the Pokemon anime in my opinion. Just too late where I am.**

_Latias/Bianca did not kiss Ash on the lips. In fact, he never has been kissed on the lips so far in any movies, specials, or regular episodes. _

_About reviving Latios, maybe he could learn it after learning to control aura, but that's cliché. Hmmm... I'm officially stumped._ -LightRayPearlshipper

_Did you just hit the reset button for Pikachu? NOOOOOOOOO!_ -LightRayPearlshipper

_You said that he started all over again with Pikachu. So how does he have Bayleef? Also, was the magnet what resets Pikachu to level 5? _-LightRayPearlshipper

**Could have done that in one review... Well, first, Latias/Bianca was more then Melody, and give me a break, I did the research at 2:00 in the morning... Also, I meant like in the anime. he left all his Pokemon with Oak and went to Hoenn with only Pikachu. It is quite impossible to decrease a level unless the Pokemon eats a doom seed. **

_i really like this story i hope that ash gets to use latias in battle i would like to see it but do it as a last resort pokemon it makes it more suspenceful and anticipating and shocking to his opponent and to us readers_ -kightofstories141912

**First, I hate bad grammar. Do the math. Anyway, it's not very suspenseful if you expect it, but of coarse! That is, if Latias wants to. I should ask her sometime. *holds up sarcasm sign***

**Don't forget to review and complete the poll on my profile and vote for your favorite character as co-host! I'll leave it up for the next few days or so. Again, REVIEW, and I'll "see" you all again next update! The next time I update will be for Altovacation, which should be within the next few days!**


	5. There's no Place Like Hoenn

**Well, everyone, here I am with another chapter! I decided that I'll be updating this story, then whatever second story I'm working on, this is, then the second one, then this, and so on. The guy who appeared at the middle/end of last chapter is Ash's new rival. I realized he never really had a real rival in Hoenn that I could recognize. At least not like Paul, Trip, or Gary. Here's a few reviews I need to answer!**

**1) **_Just finished reading the latest chapter. This story looks very promising and interesting. It has good character development and the characters themselves don't feel OOC. It does get a little confusing with the constant change of P.O.V. but Allan in all it is great so keep up the good work._

_P.S. there was a small mistake in this chapter (unless you did in on purpose) .The teams operating in Hoenn are Aqua and Magma not Aqua, Plasma(Team Plasma is in well... Unova. ) _-Alpha B. A. 7

**Thanks for the comments! The change in P.O.V. may be a little too much, I need to change that, yes. Maybe. I noticed that mistake and corrected it. I also noticed a mistake in your review, you said "did in on purpose". Unless you did IT on purpose.**

**2) **_Interesting concept.. Are you gonna do all of the advanced generation episodes(advanced-battle frontier) or Just the first advanced season? _-Ultratron562

**Great question! No, I'm not doing all the Advanced Generation Episodes. I'm going to do all the way up to Arceus and the Jewel of Life then either stop the series entirely or create a new arc, probably "A new age" or "A New Beginning" or something like that. I also plan on doing the movies 8 and 12, maybe others.**

**3) **_Great chapter, can't wait for the next one!_ -LatiAsh

**Thanks!**

**4) **_A solid chapter here._

_I wouldn't call Ash having two girlfriends cheating, merely Brock-annoying! _-WhiteEagle1985

**Thanks for reviewing just about every chapter. I also notice that whenever I point out your adjective for "chapter" (solid is an interesting word)****, you change it. Interesting was perfectly fine. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, it is cheating.**

**Take the poll on my profile if you have a chance! Next update will have a co-host!**

**Remember to listen to this YouTube video from Pikachu! (add to end of home page url)**

/watch?v=gr4IxMgHdDY

**And this at full volume with headphones if your not prone to epileptic attacks or seizures! (I am not responible for any feellings of discomfort, flashbacks, et cetera while listening to the music...)**

/watch?v=nmZN7rbJLoc&list=RD02z6yDMAkJTbo

**And read, review, TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, and enjoy!**

**Remember:**

_"telepathy"_  
"_translated Pokespeech_"** (Latias' P.O.V. only)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABOUT AS MUCH OF POKEMON AS THE AMOUNT OF ATTACKS THAT UNOWN LEARNS AFTER LEVEL 1. ZERO.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN  
THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOENN**

**May P.O.V.**

Ash and I were walking along the road to Petalburg City, where I live. I noticed Latias constantly looking over at Ash.

"Hey Latias, why do you keep looking at Ash?" I asked the Pokemon.

_"What?"_ Latias said, failing to try to hide a blush. _"I was not!"_

"You like him don't you!" I said, with the realization finally coming to me.

_"I do not!"_ Latias said, blushing even further.

"It's okay!" I said. "I'm totally fine with it! You two look so cute together! In fact, I'll help you!"

"Okay..." Latias replied, somewhat confused.

"You do need to find your own disguise, though. We can work on that next time we stop at a Pokemon Center."

_"Er, what?"_ Thankfully for Latias, she was saved from further conversation on the topic, though I was a bit disappointed.

"Hey, look! It's Petalburg City! Ash called back to the girls.

"Ash! Wait up! Please!" May called.

"What is it, May?" Ash asked.

"What is the rush? It's just a Gym Battle."

"Just a Gym battle? No way! Pikachu, Latias, let's go!"

"Okay, but just slow down, please!"

* * *

** Okay, I'm just going to pretend you all read the theme song without complaints. CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! HA HA HA!**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"So Petalburg Gym's a big deal, huh?" May asked Ash.

"You kidding?" Ash asked. "If I win there, I get a badge, and if i get eight badges, I get to compete in the Hoenn League!"

Latias, currently in her human guise, decided to "speak" up. "Yeah, even I know that!"

"Let me guess," Ash replied, "Cause I just said so."

_"Yup!"_ Latias replied in a sing-song tone, while Ash and May sweatdropped. "That sounds great I guess," May said, trying to ignore Latias' statement.

"You are competing in the Hoenn League aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Uh, of coarse, Ash!"

Thought so! I wonder what the Petalburg Gym Leader's like..."

"I'm sure he's a nice guy," May said.

_"I still wonder why you think you can pull off this whole 'I prefer to enter the Pokemon League over just traveling' thing"_ Latios asked, specifically to May. _"Oh yeah, this IS Ash we're talking about."_

"What? May, do you know him?" Ash asked.

"Me? I don't really know him that well, but word on the street is hes very kind, and also very strong, and of coarse I hear he's very handsome, and a really great man."

_"How can she move like that? Is this a kids' T.V. show or something?" _**(1)** Latias asked Ash.

"I don't know," Ash replied, "but it looks like she knows more than just a little bit about him."

"Well, I wish I did," May said.

"I know! Why don't we go meet him together!

"Er, maybe later..."

"Why not now?"

"Well, you see, I just gotta take care of a few things first! See ya later!"

"Okay, see ya." Ash replied. "Well, Latias, we better start training!"

"Okay!" Latias, now in Pokemon form, said, forming a pink ball of mist between her hands and firing it at Ash playfully.

"Not like that!" Ash said, though not in time to avoid the Mist Ball attack.

"Okay, never mind about the training for now. That's strong enough..." Ash said, making Latias start to do mid-air back-flips.

* * *

**At the Gym...**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Here we are!" Ash stated. "Ready, you two?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Pikachu said, though obviously Ash wouldn't know that.

"Hey, Latias, what attacks do you know?"

I thought he would know already, but I answered anyway. "I know Psychic, Dragonbreath, Mist Ball, and Protect!" Latias stated.  
"What's Mist Ball?" Ash asked.

"It's my move! It's Psychic type, the one I used it on you during our training!"

"Okay, let's go!" Ash said before we entered the Gym.

To our surprise, the Gym was completely empty. I had turned invisible, just to be safe.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ash called. No answer. "Anyone?"

"Could you please keep it down?" a young boy's voice said. "I'm trying to watch a video of the Silver Conference!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ash said to the boy.

"WOW! It's you!"

"Er, hi, but how do you know me?"

"You were in the Silver Conference!"

"Yup!"

"You lost in the second round!" Ash facefaulted. "Hold on-"

Personally I had just about enough of this boy making fun of MY Ash, so I decided to scare him, and appeared right in front of him, doing my best to look the a "high-and-mighty legendary". Max responded in turn.

"Wow! L-L-LEGENDARY POKEMON!"

"Well, Latias, I know he wasn't being nice but did you really have to scare him like that?"

_"Yes,"_ I replied.

"I'd say to apologize, but you can't communicate with him." I sneered, but then turned invisible as some other people entered the area.

"Max, what's going on here?" she said.

"Oh, hi, sis" the boy, now known as Max, replied.

"Sister?" Ash asked.

"Well hello!" a woman said.

"Who have we here?" her husband asked.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

As it turned out, the two adults, namely Norman and Caroline (you should be able to tell who's who), were May and Max's parents, as well as Norman being the Gym Leader for the town.

"So May," Ash asked, "does that mean you live at the Petalburg Gym?"

"Well, I guess!" May replied.

"We really appreciate you bringing May all the way home," Caroline said to Ash.

"Oh it's nothing, really!" Ash replied.

"Mom, Dad! This is the guy who lost in the Silver Conference Second Round!" Max exclaimed.

"I told you already! It was the championship tournament!" Ash said.

"His name is Alph!"

"My name Ash..."

"Alph, Ash, whatever."

"And your not really the Gym Leader are you?"

"Of coarse not, silly. Can't you see I'm just a kid?"

"Oh, May, what happened to your bike?"

"Well, you see..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Now that's power!" May stated._

_"Pikachu's output is incredible!"_

_With seemingly perfect timing, Pikachu's extra electricity was released, and Pikachu was back to normal, releasing a thunderbolt, which then consumed the entire machine. However, not only the machine was destroyed..._

_"AH!" May cried. "My bike's barbecued!"_

**_END __OF__ FLASHBACK_**

"Sorry, May, Pikachu seems to have a habit of destroying the bikes of people we meet..." Ash apologized, remembering the incident with Maisty's bike on his first day, when Pikachu saved Ash from a flock of Sparrow, though frying the bike that Ash "borrowed" from Misty.

"_Yeah, yeah, blame the Pikachu,_" Pikachu added. "_You destroy two bikes and suddenly your an infamous bike-fryer._"

"Ah, its alright," Norman said. "Bikes are replaceable."

"And walking's better for your health anyway!" Caroline added.

"Tell me May, what Pokemon did you end up choosing?"

"Oh yeah! Tell us May!" Max agreed. "Whatcha get?"

"I'll show you!" May replied. "Go, Torchic!"

"_Hi!_" Torchic said.

"WHAT?!" Max exclaimed. "Why did you choose that weak little Pokemon? I would have picked Treecko." Angry, Torchic used its Peck attack on Max, trying to prove its point that it was plenty powerful.

"Torchic, stop!" May ordered to her Pokemon.

"I think Torchic in a great Pokemon to start out with," Norman reassured May.

"And it's cut as a button!" Caroline added.

"Man, I just wish that I could have mu own Pokemon," Max complained. "I would love to have a Treecko."

At that, Torchic resumed using Peck on Max

"Ash, why don't you join us for lunch?" Caroline offered. "You must be starved!"

"That would be great, thanks!"

"May tells me that you've been traveling for a long time," Caroline said to Ash after lunch was ready and everyone was at the table.

"Yeah!" Ash replied. "I've been to a lot of places! I even saw a Ho-oh on my first day as a trainer!"

"Wow! Many legendary Pokemon have you met?!" Max said, astonished.

"Well, I think about twelve, if I've counted right, I seem to have a strange habit of running into them."

"And you've traveling all alone?" Caroline asked, somehow completely ignorant to the fact that Ash said that he'd met more Legendary Pokemon in around two years than most people encounter in their entire lifetime.

"Of coarse not! I had some of my best friends with me! And Pikachu, of coarse!"

"That's right!" Pikachu said.

"That's great, it's always good to travel with friends," said Norman.

It was May's turn to speak up. "Hey, Dad, Ash would like to have a Gym Battle with you."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "If that's alright with you."

"Of coarse Ash. How many badges have you earned so far in the Hoenn region?" Norman asked.

"This will be my first one. What are the Petalburg Gym Rules?"

"I already told you, its a three-on-three elimination battle!" Max said.

Ash flinched. "Well, you see, I've only got two Pokemon with me."

"What only one little Pokemon? No wonder you lost in the Silver Conference Second Round!" Ash simply ignored him.

"As soon as I get some more Pokemon, I'll come back!"

"That won't be necessary," Norman said. "Since you came all this way, I'll still battle you."

"You mean it?" Ash asked with obvious excitement. I laughed silently at how excited he was, not realizing that I would probably have to battle.

"Of coarse, it won't be an official Gym battle."

"That's fine! I still really appreciate it!"

At the arena, Norman and Ash took their positions, I stood at Ash's side. It was decided to be a two-on-two battle. Which meant I had to battle. Oh well! If Ash is happy, I'm happy!

"Pikachu! Go!" Ash called.

"Let's go, Slakoth!" Norman called.

"Something's up. Slakoth are typically famous for being extremely lazy..." I told Ash.

"Hm..." Ash said, hopefully thinking. Based on his next action, I guess be wasn't. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!" Pikachu released a bolt of yellow electricity at the lazy Pokemon.

"Slakoth, dodge!" Norman called, and Slakoth simply flipped over, completely avoiding the attack.

"What was that?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

_"Looks like Slakoth is fighting by being lazy,"_ I replied.

"Well, let's do the same thing!" Ash said in response. Pikachu! Watch Slakoth's movements and copy them!" Pikachu seemed quite willing to do so. Unfortunately, the battle had now become a laze-off instead of a fight off. No longer interested, I decided to take a quick nap by Ash's feet.

* * *

**A quick nap later...**

* * *

That was refreshing. Now that I was awake, I examined the scene in front of me, Pikachu had only just defeated Slakoth, though somewhat tired out already by the next Pokemon, Vigoroth. however, both Pokemon were grabbed into a rather large metal box.

"Prepare for trouble," A female voice said. Not these guys again. so annoying...

"And make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth finished.

"Who are those people?" Norman asked. " And what are they doing to the Gym?"

"Team Rocket! I'm not letting you steal our Pokemon!" Ash said. "Latias, go!" I jumped up ready for the big reveal, wanting to make a dramatic "entrance". It seemed to confuse everyone, even Max and May, who had both seen me before.

"I didn't see a Pokeball," Caroline noticed.

"What's with you, twerp!?" Jessie called out. "Just calling out random Pokemon names?!"

I decided that now was the perfect time to drop my invisibility. Which in turn shocked everyone, except Ash and May, who had seen me do so multiple times. If I weren't so intent on punishing these annoying crooks, I probably would have laughed at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Latias, Dragonbreath!" Ash called. I felt like getting this over with, so I decide launch my attack at the machine that was keeping Pikachu and Vigoroth hostage. By sheer coincidence, It happened to be attached to their balloon which they had just entered.

_"That was way too easy,"_ I said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off way too soon again!" the trio called as they blasted off from the explosion.

"So, how exactly did you manage to capture a legendary Pokemon in the first place, Ash?"

"Er, that's a bit of a long story..."

* * *

**That Pokemon is Cleffa. Yup. Enough said.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

_"Well,"_ Latias, who had changed to her human form, stated. _"Where shall we begin?"_

"You can talk?!" Max said, shocked.

_"Of coarse not! I'm using telepathy!"_ Latias said, though she thought it would be obvious.

"Wow!" Norman said. "This is absolutely amazing!"

"You know, this is actually the first time I've actually told anyone about meeting a legendary Pokemon. Well, should we start with the Tour de Alto Mare?" Ash asked Latias.

"Okay!" Latias replied happily. "You start!"

"Well, my old friends and I were visiting a island town called Alto Mare,"Ash started.

"Obviously," Max stated.

"That's where I'm from!" Latias chimed in.

Ash, doing his best to ignore any interruptions. "We were there for a water race around the city, namely, the Tour de Alto Mare. My friend Misty and I were up ahead, but as we turned one of the corners, I lost balance from the sharp turn, but an invisible force stopped me from crashing right into the wall." Latias giggled silently. "Then, later, my Totodile suddenly got a burst of incredible speed. Or as the announcer for the race called it, he was 'shot out of a cannon'. Not until later, after I met Latias, did I realize that she helped me invisibly."

"Guilty as charged!" Latias said, giggling. "That is, until my mean brother made me turn him into an alleyway."

"Well, then I met a girl, who I later discovered to be Latias, at one of the city's water pumps. She gestured for me to follow her, and, wanting to figure out who she was, I did. I practically chased her around the city, though I ended up losing her and ending up back where I started. "

_"That was fun!"_

"Anyway, the next time I saw her, she was being attacked by a couple members of Team Rocket and their Pokemon. Recognizing her, I told them to back off."

_That's when I really fell in love with him..._ Latias thought. She didn't hide her expression though, though Ash didn't seem to notice. Everyone else did, though, and May was trying to hide her laughter from how oblivious Ash was to Latias' affections.

"While running away from their Pokemon, Latias led me to a garden of some sort. Her brother, Latios, tried to attack me, but Latias stepped in front of me, and he stopped. Then, almost right after, I discovered that the girl I met was Latias."

"But how did you capture her?" Max asked.

_"OKAY! THAT'S IT!"_ Latias telepathy-shouted, obviously angry at the comment, until Ash told her to settle down.

"Well, just before I got to Hoenn, Latias appeared and said she wanted to come with me," Ash told the others.

"Well, it's about time you two get going," Caroline said, directing the statement to Ash and May.

"And since you obviously don't know anything about Pokemon, I'm coming with you!"

"Well, he does know a lot about Pokemon. I'm sure he'd be a great help to you," Norman stated.

"And a lot less worry for me!" Caroline added.

"Would it be all right with you if Max tagged along with you and May?" Norman asked Ash.

"Of coarse!" Ash replied.

"Great! I would like to give you these," Norman said, handing out two badge cases to Ash and May, as well as giving a PokeNav to Max. The three then left on their journey together.

After they had left, a teenage boy around 16 in a black cloak appeared, alongside a Gardevoir. the only visible feature shown from him was a streak of red hair coming down from the top of his hood, covering the parts of his eyes that his sunglasses did not.

"Hello, Mr. Norman. I would like to challenge his Gym, if you have the time," the mysterious boy said, his Gardevoir imitating

"I apologize, but it's a little late for that, no?" Norman replied to the new arrival.

"That is quite alright. I shall return later."

The boy proceeded to walk away, in the same direction that May, Ash, and Max had left.

* * *

**1) May is moving exactly like she did at this point in the episode. You have to see it yourself, I can't really explain it.**

* * *

**Yeah, I apologize for the late update, but I got a little distracted laughing at Pokemon creepypastas and listening to the Lavender Town theme song from Pokemon Green Beta.**

**Readers: *shocked faces***

**What? It's not like they're scary or anything. I also apologize for making you listen to said song in question. Not for the Pikachu Song video, though. The only actual disturbing creepypasta I heard was Leafgreen Beta. That was just outright creepy. Do not read/hear it if you get scared/disturbed easily.**

**Anyway, don't forget to check out my other story, Altovacation (which I'll update next), REVIEW, and watch out for the next update, cause there WILL be a co-host! Before I leave, I will tell you that the guy at the end of this chapter is the same guy from last chapter who caught the Unown. OC. Not very main-character-ish though, I only made him so Ash could have a good rival if he does contests using Latias. If I don't, I'll ****have him leave the story, unless you guys like the concept. mileyzfan out!**


	6. Welcome to the Hall of Origin

**Well everyone, it's about time I welcome our new co-hosts! Drum roll please!**

***drum roll***

**Latias and Pikachu!**

**Latias: La!**

**Pikachu: Pika! **

**Er, I need to get some Pokespeech translating devices...**

**In the meantime, here are the responses to reviews!**

**...**

_Yea I meant it not in but it's difficult to write a review from a phone. Anyway. This was a fun chapter to read good job and a very good adaptation of the anime(if you exclude Latias and the mysterious boy in the end.) Max was as annoying as ( well as he was in that episode but after a while he kinda grew on you.)Looking forward to the next chapter .Now I'll go and check out Altovaction._-Alpha B. A. 7

**Ah, yes. I hate having to type on phones. If I text, it usually takes me around 20 seconds just to type "hello". Imagine how long it would take for me to write one of my chapters. As for the next part, I it's quite different, I'm revealing the identity of the mysterious boy in this chapter. (spoiler: he's an OC...) I may be recreating the anime, but I want to try to make it my own story as well, even going as far as switching out some of the Pokemon Ash catches. Don't worry, though, it'll only be one or two, if any. Thanks for reviewing!**

**...**

_A great chapter here, though you misspelled 'Misty' as 'Maisty' once. The OC seems to be an interesting character._ -WhiteEagle1985

**Well, thanks for pointing that out. Much needed help. Guess I forgot to change that. I seem to have done that a lot. I'm also glad that nobody is raging that I'm including an OC character. I also probably just jinxed myself.**

**...**

_Not bad. I like it._

_..._

_It's not not a head scratcher to know how he'll react. *chuckles*_

_..._

_Nice, should be a bit more original though._

_..._

_I wonder who the person is._

_..._

_I like that it was a bit more original, I can tell it will be even more later. Please update. -VaridyTigerSoul_

**Thanks for 5 reviews! To answering them, not much. I noticed you didn't not use double negative. The person, in my OC, which I believe I mentioned, though I still want to know what people think about him, so that's what this chapter is about. Talk about that for original. BAM.**

**...**

**Well! Everything's set and ready to go! Hopefully we'll be able to understand Latias and Pikachu now...**

**Latias: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: Hey!**

**40% of votes went to Latias, and 20% to Pikachu. Total votes was 10. So, here you go.**

**Latias: Well, don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!**

**I'm supposed to say that...**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN  
WELCOME TO THE HALL OF ORIGIN**

**? P.O.V., age 6**

There was only one way to describe me: a monster. My friends abandoned me. I found out that the people I've been living with my entire life until now were not my true family. I'd run away from home. All while I was just six years old. a week after my birthday even. I had only one friend, a fellow outcast, like me, a Ralts I'd met recently, who had been cast out from her family because of its blue colors where its green colors should be . I'd gone through so much, yet it had been only a week. Then, I met him: Arceus. Unlike many, he understood me. He took me to his home, the Hall of Origin. There, I met my real parents. I learned who I really was, became who I currently am today. I'd changed my name from Xavier to Zero, so few people call me by the first, only the ones I am closest to: Gardevoir and Arceus. I learned of my powers, that I am one of a kind. Yet no one truly knew what those powers would be. I think it would be better if I just started from here, where my adventure really get's interesting...

* * *

**Xavier P.O.V., hall of Origin, almost age 10**

"And that's a wrap!" my trainer said as I completed the combat training. My full powers would not be discovered until I turned 10, but some were already accessible to me, so I had to participate in thousands of tests to determine exactly what I truly was. "You're definitely Psychic type or Fighting type, I can tell that. The only problem is that still leaves at least a hundred possibilities. So, we must run more tests"

"Please don't make me try walking through walls again. I still have the headache from last time..." I complained.

"Oh, no. There are only two more tests to run with your powers: Dragon and Fire. So, we can narrow down typing to Dragon/Psychic, Psychic, Fighting, Fire/Psychic, or Psychic/Fighting. These tests will be able to determine the typing, which could possibly help determine the overall result."

You see, I am definitely one-of-a-kind. I am a Pokemon/human hybrid, taken in and raised by Arceus himself for the past four years. My Pokemon parent, whom I do not really talk about, gave an indeterminable gene, making my Pokemon half whatever the first Pokemon saw was. At first, it was though that it would be an Umbreon, my original family's Pokemon, but I failed the Dark test quite badly. Same with Ghost. The tests I have been able to succeed in so far are Psychic and Fighting. However, I've never seen a Galade in my life, only my best friend Ralts, who recently evolved into a Gardevoir, not Galade, though I met her at the age of six. I never really will know for sure. "Can't we just wait? My tenth birthday is in days! Two, if I have the date correct."

"No, we must figure out and prepare you for it. Your entire body structure will change, and unless you become one of certain Pokemon, you will remain that way unable to change."

Well, I decided to take the tests, I failed the fire test completely, though I suffered no injuries. The dragon test was incredibly easy, so I managed to ace it. Looks like I'm Psychic/Dragon, then. Nice, I guess I'm Latios. I can't be a Latias, since I'm male. Finally done with tests for the day, I decided to go sleep.

The next day, I had to train all day. I was meant to become Arceus' emissary, supposedly even the guardian for the Chosen One, after all. Not like that's very easy. I managed to survive all the exercises, and make it through the final day. I knew the first thing I would do tomorrow would be look into the mirror. When I woke up, I did just that. Unfortunately, I was definitely not Latios, but somehow, a Shiny Latias, complete with orange feathers and everything. Just great. I'm a girl now. That's just freaky. Rated "R", anyone? I hope it's not real. I must be an orange Latios. Yeah, I'll just call it that. I managed to successfully create a human guise for myself, which, thankfully, was what I usually looked like before. Huh, maybe this could be useful. I can look just about any way I want, boy or girl. Creepy, yes. Fun in store through pulling pranks on people? Definitely.

Thankfully, everyone in the Hall of Origin seemed to be fine with assuming I was an orange Latios.

As soon as I walked out of my room, Gardevoir following, I received my first mission, as well as a new set of clothes. It consisted of black boots and a long, hooded, cloak, meant to cover any Pokemon features I may have while in the field. I presumed they were to help keep my identity a secret. So, after I changed into the clothes, as was the requirement set by Arceus, I set off with Gardevoir on my first mission.

* * *

**Xavier P.O.V., Flower Garden Troupe HQ, Unova region, age 10**

Well, perfectly in disguise, with my two Pokemon, Smeargle and Gardevoir, beside me, I arrived at my destination. I could wondered what it would be like. I could easily fit in, especially considering I was part psychic-type and easily make people think I'm a girl with my long hair and ability to change my voice. Those impersonation lessons really paid off. I just need to alter my voice a little, and...

"How does this voice sound?" I asked Gardevoir.

"_Er, not very suiting to the overall style of the group. Try again,_" she replied. I was born capable to understand exactly what Pokemon were saying. It was typically a rather helpful ability when my old family's Umbreon was upset, I'd just start a conversation with it and usually was able to get it back to its typical, hyper, self through lots of random, funny comments that really made no sense, often at my own expense.

Well, after what must have been an hour of finding the perfect voice, I managed to sneak my way into the building. I met up with the a student almost immediately. I should have chosen a new outfit as well...

"Oh, who are you?" the girl asked. "And why are you dressed like that? It's so ugly! And what's with your Pokemon? Even uglier!"

"I am a traveling performer. I wish to challenge your group to a battle. 3 on one. I'm one." I honestly had a hard time keeping the whole mysterious persona, I don't care if you insult me, but insulting Gardevoir? THAT is a different story, and I will never let them get away with it.

"Hm, I'll have to ask Moira, please wait here." They were quite far into the room, but I managed to catch a few phrases, like "Who is she?" or "A 3-on-1 battle?" Eventually, three girls appeared.

"We accept, but you play by our rules," one of the girls, presumably Moira, stated.

"Hm, all right. Lead the way," I replied. These girls were seriously getting on my nerves by the way they acted.

The three girls lead me to a balance beam. I found out their names were Moira, Mona, and Cher.

"The first part is this. Our Pokemon will battle on the balance beam, but one wrong move and you fall like a rose," Cher explained.

"Hm, Gardevoir, get ready," I said as Gardevoir jumped onto one side of the beam and landed, balancing with ease.

"Be yourself Roserade-ette, and you will win," Honestly, Roserade-ette? What's with that? I couldn't take this.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic," I telepathed to Gardevoir, which made the match last around two more seconds. This was incredibly easy, since the next two matches went exactly the same way, though none of the Pokemon seemed dirty, I didn't ask why. I knew already that they were covered with oil so they would be able to shake off the mud with ease. Gardevoir was at a disadvantage in the category. However, in just about every other category, she was much better than these Pokemon of theirs. The next battle was even easier. I battled all three of them at once with Gardevoir using Psychic to remove the oil, then knock them all, along with the girls into the mud.

"Remember, beauty is not skin deep. I fact, it might as well have nothing to do with it. In my opinion, one could be the most attractive person on Earth, but if she is not kind, she cannot be truly beautiful. Think About those words," I lectured. "Gardevoir, teleport, if you please."

Gardevoir teleported us to the Hall of Origin to give our report from our successful mission to Arceus. Hopefully those people don;t cause too much trouble.

* * *

**Xavier P.O.V., Hall of Origin, age 16  
**  
"Gardevoir, wake up!" I told my long-time friend.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" Gardevoir asked. "I need my beauty sleep."

"I like sleep just as much as you do, but Arceus needs to tell us something important. If we're lucky, he might have something for us to do that's actually worth our time."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!" Gardevoir replied, jumping out of her bed. It can be rather interesting how she can change her emotions so instantaneously like that. I doubt I'll ever get it...

We walked over to the main chamber, where Arceus was, and bowed. "What did you want to tell us, Lord Arceus?" I asked.

Arceus looked somewhat doubtful, as if he regretted what he was about to tell me. "I have another assignment for you, concerning the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. He seems to be aquainted with Latias on his team as of now. I need you to watch over him and Latias and help keep them safe."

"So I get to go on my own adventure? Finally!" I said, having wanted to travel since I first became friends with Umbreon, whom I had met on one of the missions I went on, bringing him with me. I was quite surprised when he recognized me, however.

"Yes, I need you to befriend the Chosen One and Latias and defend them from any danger they may cross."

"Of coarse! Why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you, I'm sure you two will do well."

I prepared for the journey, then Gardevoir and I set off. i decided to disguise myself as full human, to prevent any confusion or unwanted attention. For all I needed to do, I was basically just another traveler. I think I might become a coordinator. Or maybe compete in the Pokemon League? Ah, I'll decide later. I need to find the Chosen One. I knew about Latias and Ash, and decided to make a short visit to Alto Mare before leaving on my quest, supposedly in the Hoenn region to start with. I went to Oldale Town, and managed to confirm that the Chosen One was in fact in the Hoenn region, and had met up with a new friend along the way. I then made my way to Alto Mare. By teleportation, of coarse. I managed to find the entrance to the garden where Latios and Latias once lived, before the events of recent. However, I had some strange feeling that I should go alone.

"Gardevoir, stay here, something's telling be that I should do this alone," I told my best friend.

Reluctantly, Gardevoir went over and stood by a nearby alleyway, while I walked straight into the wall, actually a portal into the garden. After entering, I transformed into my Lati form, just in case another Latias or Latios was here. And of coarse, that was true, there were two Latios and a Latias. I tried to avoid them, but a shiny Legendary Pokemon isn't easily hidden. Thankfully I realized that I can turn invisible before I could have too much attention drawn to myself. I found the pool with the Soul Dew, thought I wondered if it would be that great of an idea to remove it, which I would have to do if I wanted to do what I came here to do. So, I ended up having a conversation to myself.

"Why did I come here again?"

"You're idea, not mine."

"Isn't it technically both our ideas since were both the same person?"

"Not the point. Latios is dead, it seems strange to bring him back to life."

"Well, I finally figured out how to replace part of my own soul with his, enough for him to be alive again."

"Yes, but it could cause many problems with the city's water if that fails."

"Don't I have any trust in myself?"

"Ah, just get it over with. I guess if it fails, we can return the soul dew to the pool and it should be fine."

Finally convincing myself, I went on with the process. I focused my energy onto the soul dew, a picture of Latios in my head. Eventually, Latios started to appear next to me. It hurt quite badly, but I knew how happy Latias would be to have her brother again, so I continued. Finally, after what felt like hours (though it was probably around 30 seconds), Latios was once again alive. I made sure that the water was flowing as normal, since there was no way to fix it now if something had gone wrong, and, to my relief, if was. Latios woke up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well," I replied. "You died saving the city and I brought you to life once more. I was going to find your sister anyways, and I thought you'd like to be together again!"

"But the Soul Dew-"

"Is perfectly fine." Then, Latios realized who, or really what I was.

"A shiny Latias?" he asked.

"I prefer to call myself an 'orange Latios', but yeah, why not."

"Why?"

"This is why," I said, transforming into my human form, and Latios understood, no further questions asked. "I think you should stay here for now, but I'll make sure that you can still communicate with your sister. I have a communication device that works along with the soul dew, so go over to it if you wish to talk to your sister. I''ll let you know when you should be recovered enough to leave. Before you ask, Latias went to follow a boy named Ash Ketchum on his journey. I believe you know him?"

"Yes, of coarse. Though why must I stay here?"

"Well, you need to rest. You were dead just a minute ago, remember?"

"That makes sense..."

"Just take a good rest, Latios, I'll let your friend Lorenzo and Bianca know you're back if I run into them. I have to go."

"Goodbye, stranger..."

I left the garden, and then had Gardevoir teleport us lo Petalburg City, though I could not find the Chosen One anywhere, while he should still be here. I decided to go up against the local Gym while I was here, but I arrived a little late, so I followed the path to meet up with the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. I had no real knowledge of what was up ahead of me, but that didn't matter. I was finally tarting my own journey, with my best friend and partner by my side.

* * *

**Well, I think that tells about as much as you need to know about Xavier. Please leave some feedback about what you think about him if you are so kind to write a review. I don't care if you hate him, love him, think he's okay, or don't really care whether I leave him in the story or not, but I wold really appreciate your comments. Also, I have a new poll up to see what shipping(s) you readers like!**

**Latias: And if you don't vote for me and Ash I'll-**

***locks Latias in closet* Yeah, ignore that comment. Remember to review, and goodbye!**

**Pikachu: Yeah, next update is going to come in the next day or two. And what he said. I gotta go find Ash...**


	7. You Can Never Taillow!

**Wow, seventh chapter posted on this story. Hopefully luck is real and this story becomes popular.**

**Latias: Luck isn't real, we all know that.**

**Anyway, here are the responses to our wonderful reviews:**

**...**

_I'll be sure to vote in the poll. Remind Latias to not threaten me, or I'll sic my Hydregion or my Darkrai on her!_  
_Great chapter here. Lots of info in it._ -WhiteEagle1985

**You need to see her reaction...**

**Latias: HA! MY DRACO METEOR BEGS TO DIFFER! Besides, Hydregion isn't a Pokemon. Hydreigon is, though. besides, I could beat that too. You don't think I know I'm weak to dark-types?**

**Looks like we'll have a bit of competition here... *sweatdrops***

**And you changed to great again.**

**...**

_Great chapter!, and as for the Ship that I like are advance, I actually came across this while looking for advanceshiping stories,but then I just got so into this concept that I didn't mind the altoshipping._ -Ultratron 562

**Thanks! The romance is extremely minor in this story, I really had nothing much else to put for the genre that I could think of. It gets stonger as the story goes on, both Altoshippingwise and Advanceshippingwise. Yes, I made up more words. Deal with it. And yes, there will be equally/even more minor Advaceshipping. In other words, May will develop a crush on Ash. Minorly at the end of this first story. Ash probably won't realize, though.**

**...**

_i like the idea of latios coming back i wonder what he will do when he knows that his sister loves a human and i wonder if he will be caught by ash but great chapter and looking forward to the next one_ -kightofstories141912

**Again, you need to repair your grammar button. Know what I'm saying? You forgot about capitalization and punctuation. And, yes, eventually Latios will join Ash's team. In case you didn't remember the flashback to just before Latios died at the start of one of the chapters, Latios already knows that Latias has a crush on Ash. I just never revealed what he thinks of it.**

**...**

Interesting introduction. So he is half human half Pokemon turned Legendary or completely an orange Latios (or a shiny Latias though his/hers gender should be obvious so which is it?)You know if he is a he therefore a Latios things might get weird with the group (love triangle or even worse...and with Ash as always happily oblivious while behind him people get killed because they try to fight each other for affection).This will be very interesting and funny indeed. Keep up the great work -Alpha B. A. 7

**Well, I never actually stated whether Xavier/Zero is a Latios or Latias. Only that he's orange, just like a shiny Latias. He should look in a mirror. Also, his Gardevoir wouldn't let anyone get close enough to him to be in a relationship him...**

**...**

_Nice back story. I wonder if 'Xavier' is the son of Ash and Latias from the future. Also, I feel bad that he grew up thinking he was a boy when he may actually be a girl._ -VaridyTigerSoul

**No. Just, no. Xavier/Zero is not some creepy science-fiction "back from the future" guy there to warn Ash about the end of the universe. He is most definitely male. He just saw a Lati_s before anything else Pokemonwise...**

**...**

**Glad peple actually have good opinions for the OC, I kind of need him to help Pikachu learn Iron Tail.**

**Well, remember to-**

**Pikachu: Read, review, and enjoy!**

**...Really? Again?**

**DISCLAIMER: I MAY BE UNABLE TO THINK OF SOME WITTY WAY TO SAY IT, BUT I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN  
CH6: YOU CAN NEVER TAILLOW!**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ash, May, and Max were finally off on their journey, currently in Petalburg Forest. However, a couple of pressing problems were troubling our heroes.

"I can't find an Pokemon!" Max complained.

"I'm hungry! Can we stop for lunch?" May asked.

As most should be able to see, these are very troubling problems indeed.

"What?" Max asked, shocked. "I haven't even seen any Pokemon yet!"

_"I am offended! I'm a Legendary Pokemon and you don't seem too shock to be near me!"_ Latias said, annoyed.

"Why, did you think you could just look up and see a Pokemon whenever you want to?" Ash asked. "It just doesn't work that way."

"But I've always heard that Petalburg forest is so full of Pokemon that you can't miss them!" Max countered. "Maybe we're in the wrong part of the woods..."

"Hey Ash," May said, grabbing onto Ash's arm, "Let's stop for lunch."

"No," Max said, grabbing onto Ash's other arm. "Let's go a different way!"

"It's time for lunch, Ash!"

"Not 'till we find some Pokemon!"

"Lunch!"

"Find Pokemon!"

"Lunch!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop talking! Both of you!" Ash cried.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu added, further proving Ash's point.

"We'll stop for a quick lunch break, then we'll decide which way to go, all right?

"Yeah!" May replied.

"All right!" Max also replied.

* * *

**I loved that part. Anyway, since I highly doubt any of you really like the theme song, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

The four of us decided to stop for lunch for the time being, but something seemed strange.

"Where's all the food?" I asked.

"I thought you were carrying, it, May," Ash replied.

"I thought max was carrying it," May stated.

"I thought Ash was carrying it," Max said in reply to the statement.

_"Well, I'm not carrying it, so I guess we have no lunch,"_ I said.

"What? No lunch!?" the rest of the group replied.

"_Here I go!_" Pikachu said, pulling out a canister of Pokemon food from Ash's backpack.

"Wow, Ash, you're supposed to be the professional traveler Ash, surprised you'd forget something so important as food," May stated, hungry.

"She does have a point," Max and I agreed.

"I guess you're right..." Ash replied.

"And here we-" Pikachu started, though in appeared to be that he didn't have any food, either. "_Whaaaaaaat?!_" he finished.

"Too bad Brock didn't come with us"

"Brock?" May asked.

"Who's Brock?" Max added.

"A friend I was traveling with before," Ash replied. "He knows a lot about Pokemon, but he really knows how to cook, too!"

I sighed. _"Well, Brock isn't here, so I guess we'll just have to keep going, then."_

"I need food," Max complained. "So..."

"Hey what do you have there, Max?" May asked. Max took something out of his bag.

"Chocolate cookies!?" Ash exclaimed.

"You're going to share with your sister, right, Max?"

"Only one," Max stated firmly.

"Only one?" Ash and May repeated in unison.

"Sorry, it's my emergency stash!" Max replied. Unfortunately, a small bird Pokemon swooped down from the trees and grabbed the cookie before any further discussion on the topic could take place.

_"And that's what you get for turning on each other for food,"_ I said. Everyone ignored my comment and just went over to catch up to the Pokemon that stole their chocolate.

"I finally found a Pokemon!" Max cheered.

"It stole our chocolate!" May shouted.

"What is that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I believe it's a Taillow, very protective of its territory," I replied before he could pull out his Pokedex. I think that's why we couldn't find any other Pokemon earlier. We should be careful, there's most likely an entire flock of them nearby.

May suddenly got a huge burst of speed. "Give back our chocolate!" she cried as she passed Ash, Max, and me.

_You might regret what your about to do... _I thought to myself.

I stopped. I could have sworn I saw a pair of figures running along with under the cover of the trees. I think they saw me as well. Oh well, they're probably just some Pokemon. But wouldn't they be afraid of humans? I decided to just forget about it. I was in my human form right now anyway.

I finally managed to catch up to the others, but the Taillow had eaten the chocolate cookie. May seemed extremely upset.

"Hey, look up!" I told the other travelers. "The trees are full of fruit!

"We've been saved!" Max cheered.

"Look out, tummy, here it comes!" May said, finally able to satisfy her hunger.

"Pikachu, help us knock down some of that fruit with a Thunderbolt!" Ash called, and Pikachu happily obliged.

"You might regret that..." I said, though they didn't listen, and the entire Taillow flock came and each grabbed one of the fruit.

"Again?!" May cried.

"Told you..."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called to his Pokemon. Pikachu released a large bolt of electric energy, shocking all the Taillow. "Yeah! Good job, Pikachu!"

Unfortunately, the Taillow flock just came back up, angry.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!" Ash called. Unfortunately, this time it only managed to anger them.

"What do we do now?" May asked as the Taillow began to attack.

"How did they take that attack?" Max asked, startled. The Taillow began to charge at the group.

_Something tells me that something's going to happen right about-_

"Gardevoir, Icy Wind, now!" a voice called.

_Now._ I finished my thought.

"What was that?" Ash asked. His question was answered when a cloaked figure jumped out of the forest along with a Pokemon, which I presumed to be Gardevoir.

"You four get out of the trees, I'll hold them back," The cloaked person said to us.

"Don't need to say that again!" May said, running in the opposite direction.

"Well, let's go!" Ash said as the rest of us followed May out of the forest. We eventually managed to come to a river, just outside of the forest.

"Who was that guy?" Max asked.

"What if that person was a girl, hm?" May argued.

* * *

**Almost forgot. It's Misdreavus. Now, let's go to the typical Pokemon trust-everybody introduction!**

* * *

"Hm, I apologize for any confusion I may have caused," the person said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Zero. This is my partner, Gardevoir."

"Hi, I'm May," said May.

"My name's Max," said Max.

"I'm Ash," Ash stated, then pointed to Pikachu, "and this is Pikachu."

The cloaked boy then gestured to me. "And who might you be?"

"Her name's Tia. She's a little shy." I decided to play along with it, hiding behind Ash.

"Hm, all right. I presume you four are hungry?"

"You have food?" May asked, a little bit too excited.

"I'll take that as a yes, and yes, I have plenty, I just have to get everything ready."

Ash took out his Pokedex and got the usual Pokemon information.

_Gardevoir_

_The Embrace Pokemon_

_Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life._

"Wait, that Gardevoir is colored differently. I wonder why..." Ash wondered, realizing that the parts of Gardevoir's body that should be green were blue instead

"That's cause shiny Pokemon!" Max said. "They're extremely rare and really hard to find!"

"That would be correct," Zero stated. He was still searching through his backpack.

"Is something wrong?" May asked.

"Hm, this is peculiar. I could have sworn I had enough food for twenty people in here, but now it's gone..." Everyone else sweatdropped. "Ah, here it is. five meals and plenty of Pokemon food. Just give me time to get it ready."

While he was doing that, the rest of us were talking among themselves about recent events.

_"Who is this guy?"_ Latias asked.

"He seems nice enough," May replied.

"We still need to find out more about him, though," Max reasoned.

"Well, not much we can do now is there? Might as well wait and see what happens," Ash decided.

"Ash," Zero asked. "Since we don't have anything to do anyway, would you like to battle while we wait? I'd like to see how strong our Pokemon are."

"Battle?" Ash asked.

"Why not? We need something to pass the time. Cooking takes a long time, you know."

"Well in that case, sure!"

"Two-on-two all right with you?" Zero asked.

_I hope he just chose that out of randomness,_ I thought. Unfortunately, I caught him glancing over to me.

"Would one-on-one be all right?" Ash asked. "All I have with me right now is Pikachu."

"I guess that would be all right. Let's begin," Zero replied. Though we should move away from the cooking area. I would be disappointing if we knocked over the pot."

Wow, this guy is boring. He keeps talking in the same exact tone, whatever he says. The battle seemed interesting enough. It could be useful to know exactly how powerful that Gardevoir of his is. From what I know, Shiny Pokemon can be extremely powerful. This could end badly for Ash and Pikachu...

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ask asked.

"You bet! This creep is going down!" Pikachu replied, though I knew Ash wouldn't know.

"Unown, commence battle," Zero called. The Y-shaped Pokemon was released from its Poke Ball, though the ball was mostly white, which was a little confusing. I thought Poke Balls were Red on top and white on the bottom...

"Pikachu! Let's start with a Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu complied, releasing a yellow bolt of electricity at the target, but the Unown simply dodged.

"Wow! That's an incredibly fast Pokemon!" Max stated obviously.

"Unown, Hidden Power," Zero said to his Pokemon; the Unown then released a ball of black energy at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash called to the Pokemon. The fast attack was just barely enough to be able to avoid the attack from Unown. "Now, Swift!" Pikachu obeyed, firing multiple, glowing, star-shaped, objects at the enemy.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
****Before you leave a bunch of comments saying that Pikachu never used swift, I brought it over from a manga I found on Bulbapedia, I realized that Pikachu theoretically only knows three moves at this point, so I gave him Swift. Deal with it. Pikachu learns Iron Tail soon anyway. On with the story.**

* * *

That was actually a smart move! That's supposed to always hit! I never knew Pikachu could use Swift, though...

"Unown, dodge." What? How could it dodge swift if swift is meant to never miss? The attack was a hit, and Unown took a direct hit. However, it was still in the battle.

"That Unown is strong!" Max exclaimed. "Where did he get it though?"

"Unown, Hidden Power." Again, Unown formed a ball of energy, though gray this time, and fired it at Pikachu. Pikachu used the same maneuver to dodge the attack.

"Pikachu, let's finish this with Thunder!" Ash called. The attack landed before the Unown could dodge the attack, though, managing to knock it out.

"Hm, it appears that you have won," Zero stated, still with the same monotone voice he had earlier. "Take this. I must go." Zero threw a small box towards me; I just barely manged to catch it. Why did he give it to me, though? I decided to open it.

_"Hey, look at this!"_ I called to Ash. _"There's a letter!"_

"What does it say?" Ash asked.

We took turns reading it.

...

_To the Chosen One,_

_You have much going for you, Ash. Please do your best to watch over Latias. I have given you and Latias a device to allow you two to communicate with Latios. Someone was looking for you by the name of Brock. Take care._

_Sincerely,_  
_Zero_  
_Emissary of Arceus_

_..._

"I think Lugia called me the Chosen One before, but who's Arceus?" Ash asked.

_"He's the master of all Pokemon. There are a lot of legends about him. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him before,"_ I replied. _"I must say though, this isn't much of a letter..."_

"Where's that device thing he mentioned?" Ash asked just before noticing a blue orb shaped object. "Is that the Soul Dew?"

_"No, it looks a lot like it though. Like a replica or something"_

"I wonder how it works..."

_"I guess we'll find out later..."_

"Hey, Ash!" familiar voice called. "And Latias?"

_"Hi Brock!"_ I said to my old friend. Ash is much better, though...

"Yeah, long story," Ash replied. "I'll tell you later. Why are you here, anyway?"

* * *

**A few long explanations later...**

* * *

"Where should we be going now?" Ash asked.

I believe Rustboro City would be a good point to head to next," Brock replied, looking at the map of the region.

"Let's go, then! Lunch is already finished, anyway!" I suggested.

"Well, I don't think anyone objects that. Not much else to do anyway," Ash said.

"Let's go, then!" I said, already on the road there.

"Wait!" Ash called, running up to catch up to me.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A girl was walking through a hidden garden in the island of Altomare, pondering about recent events from the past month. Her two best friends were gone. Just over a month ago, Latios died saving the city from a giant wave. About two weeks after that, Latias just disappeared without a trace. She couldn't get anything from the three Lati's that came to watch over the city in their place. Then, a voice called out to her from somewhere.

"Bianca?"

Bianca froze, startled out of her small trance. Where had the voice come from. Then she noticed a familiar Latios by the pool where the soul dew was kept. She really had no idea how she could tell the difference, though...

"Latios? Is that really you? I thought you were dead!" Bianca said, fighting back tears of joy from her friend returning.

"I was. then some weird guy in a cloak came and brought me back to life," Latios replied, still relatively weak. "I still find it kind of weird. He said I'd be able to talk to Latias and Ash through the Soul Dew's pool. I presume that means Latias is with Ash."

"Why am I not surprised..." Bianca muttered, knowing about how Latias had a crush on Ash. "Have you actually tried to contact them?"

"Yes, multiple times, but the person never really told me how."

"Maybe they have to contact you first?"

"That could be true..."

"I have to go, but I'll see you later! Welcome back, Latios!" Bianca said as she left the garden.

"See you later..." Latios said, returning to his sleep.

* * *

**And there we go! Another chapter is finished! **

**Latias: About time...**

**I know, I haven't been "inspired to write", so to speak.**

**Latias: Yeah...**

**Anyway, here are the current poll results:**

**1st: Altoshipping  
2nd: Rayshipping  
3rd: Abilityshipping  
3rd: Dreamshipping**

**I typically accept and reply to all guest reviews, so don't be afraid to leave one, so even if you don't have an account, leave one! Remember-**

**Pikachu: To review and the next update should come soon!**

**Are you always going to-**

**Pikachu: Yup!**

**...**

* * *

**Recent reviews have both brought up the same thing, so I'll tell everyone that each Pokemon in my stories will only know the regular maximum of 4 moves at any one time. Pikachu will forget Swift and learn Iron Tail, then forget Thunder for Volt Tackle, then forget Volt Tackle for Electro Ball if I get to that part of the anime. Next update will be for Altovacation.**


	8. In the Knicker of Time

**HERE IT BEGINS!**

**Latias: What begins?**

**IT!**

**Latias: Okay, well, here are the review responses:**

**...**

_Very good chapter. I always loved the first part of that episode ( not yo mention that it was then Ash gained a very powerful or at least very stubborn Pokemon. ) .The battle was good but I have one question: how many moves will each Pokemon will be able to learn ?_ -Alpha A. B. 7

**Ah, yes. New friends fighting over lunch and sightseeing. Good times. Good times. Anyway, for those who did not notice, Pokemon will only know 4 moves, possibly 5 if I choose so, but I will mainly stick to the four-move limit. Tell me if that bothers you (this last sentence is to everyone). Also, I plan to stick to the kind of Pokemon Ash does best with (according to Bulbapedia): small and fast (like Pikachu). So I may have him catch a Ninjask or other small, fast, Pokemon.**

**...**

Not bad. I wonder if Ash will still catch Tailow. -VaridyTigerSoul

**Maybe. Maybe not. I want to make this my own story, not just follow the anime exactly. Therefore, I made a couple changes to Ash's party. Feel free to give me ideas for Pokemon that Ash catches.**

**...**

_Altoshipping just because I think it's the most interesting one out there never liked advansedshipping because I always thought May would end up with drew. Great story and can't wait for next chapter. P.S how do you remember what happened in the episodes off by heart cause I can't ?_ -Nathan

**Well, I have a quick little answer for you. I don't remember many episodes by heart at all, I watch the episode while I write so I know what happens.**

**...**

**And That's it! Make-**

**Pikachu: sure to read, review and enjoy!**

***depressed* Every time, every time...**

**DISCLAIMER: MY CAT OWNS MORE OF POKEMON THAN ME. LAST TIME I CHECKED, MY CAT DOESN'T OWN POKEMON, NOR DOES ANY OTHER CAT.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN  
IN THE KNICKER OF TIME!**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ash was walking slightly ahead of the group, wondering about their encounter with the strange person who called himself Zero. Even more so about the device that supposedly would allow him and Latias to communicate with Latios. _How could we talk to Latios? I thought he-_ Ash couldn't finish the thought. Latias, currently in her human disguise, walked up to Ash.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash asked, noticing Latias seemed deem in thought like he was.

Latias, who was actually thinking about Ash at that moment, decided to just say yes to whatever Ash was thinking. _"I don't know, what are you thinking?"_

"Do you think that thing Zero gave us actually works?"

_"I don't know. Maybe. Should we try?"_ Latias asked.

"Why not?"

"Ash! Latias! Wait up!" May called, followed by Brock and Max. "Can we take a break?"

"Well, I don't see why not. This is almost a perfect place, anyway," Ash replied. He was right, since there was a clearing almost perfect for a short rest, maybe even some training. Funny that was mentioned...

"Hey, you! Let's battle!" a boy declared.

"Um, okay..." Ash replied.

"I'll referee," Brock stated.

"Go! Beedrill!" The boy shouted.

"Let's do this, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Why do they have to yell? It's kind of annoying.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!" the boy called. The Beedrill just whacked Pikachu with one of its needle-like arms. I thought it was supposed to be TWIN Needle. Oh well...

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a bolt of electric energy, which was somehow enough to knock out the Beedrill. That was quick.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Brock called, ending the match officially.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Ash praised.

"You did great, Beedrill, take a good rest," the boy said to his Pokemon, but he didn't call it to its Pokeball.

The two shook hands and the other boy went on his way.

_"I don't know if I want to battle like that..."_ Latias said to Ash once I was sure that nobody was in earshot, and I meant it.

"That's fine," Ash replied. "You don't need to battle if you don't want to." Latias seemed relieved.

"What are we going to do now?" May asked.

"Let's keep going!" Ash stated, followed by Latias.

"Some things never change..." Brock said to himself.

* * *

**Like stated previously, this is the theme song's spot, and there will be two episodes recreated in this chapter. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Wow! That battle was awesome!" Max stated.

_"I still hope I can just watch, though..."_ I said, still a little worried about what happened to that Beedrill.

Ash put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, you just need to practice and you'll be great, I'm sure!

"Hey, what's that Pokemon?" May asked, pointing to a brown, spiky-furred Pokemon that had just jumped out of the bushes.

"A Zigzagoon!" Max replied. "Awesome!"

"What's so special about it?"

"That Zigzagoon is way bigger than a normal Zigzagoon!"

"There are plenty of reasons that it could be larger than normal," Brock reasoned. "Like it's diet, for example."

"Woah!" That's a lot of Zigzagoon!" Max stated.

"But they're smaller, like normal..." Ash noticed. he then took out his Pokedex.

_..._

_Zigzagoon_

_Tiny Raccoon Pokemon_

_Zigzagoon is extremely curious, and so sometimes walks in zigzag paths between things that interest it._

_..._

"It looks like the Zigzagoon are interested in the Sentret and the Pinsir," Ash noted.

As it turned out, the larger Zigzagoon was a person in a costume, cause he threw it off suddenly, startling everyone.

_"Zigzagoon evolved into a boy!"_ I joked.

"All right, Mudkip! Let's-" the boy said, though he was cut off.

"See, 100% genuine human," Max told May, the two now up close to the boy.

"I need a closer look," May said, grabbing the boy's head, while Ash and Latias sweatdropped.. "I guess you're right. He may look suspicious but he's definitely all human."

"WHAT!? Zigzagoon, come back!" the boy shouted.

"Thanks a lot! Now I can't catch that Zigzagoon! What's your problem?"

"Um, what?" Ash asked.

"Who are you, anyway?" May asked.

"My name? Truthfully I have many names! Like," he pulled out and put on his Zigzagoon costume. "This one!" Everyone was startled but me, since I could tell he would do something like that. "Sometimes I'm a Zigzagoon, wandering the forest! Other times I'm a Tentacruel, riding the ocean waves! Other times I'm a dancing Bellossom. But if you want to know my true identity, I am Nicholai! Nicholai the Knickerbocker!"

"What's a Knickerbocker?" Ash asked. I too had never heard of it.

"A naturalist trainer such as myself who thrives on communing with nature while exposing our knees! And obviously you're knickerbockers too! That's awesome! So tell me, What are your names you guys?" Is it me, or does this guy only seem interested in May and Max?

"I'm May," May replied.

"And I'm Max," Max added.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town! And this is Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Who's the shy girl?" Nicholai asked, at the mention of me, I decided to play along with the current scheme of things, hiding behind Ash. Thankfully, Ash went along with it.

"Oh, her name's Tia. She's a little shy around other people," Ash replied, though Nicholai didn't really seem to care.

"Well it's nice to meet you two, Max and May! Two names truly worthy of knickerbockers such as yourselves!" Ash and I sweatdropped.

"These aren't knickers! These are plain old shorts!" May commented somewhat angrily.

"I don't think I want to be called a bocker!" Max added in a similar tone.

"now, now, don't get your knickers in a bundle!" Nicholai replied, it now being May and Max's turn to sweatdrop.

"Why do you dress up in that Zigzagoon suit anyway?" Brock asked.

"You still don't get it! I wear it to become one with the Pokemon and understand their inner feelings. After that, it's easy to capture them!"

"So you do all that to catch a Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yup! I want to challenge the Petalburg Gym, but first I need to catch a Zigzagoon..."

"Petalburg Gym, huh?" May asked.

"Then you'll be fighting our dad!" Max finished.

"Your dad?!" Nicholai said, shocked.

"Yup! Their dad's the Gym Leader at the Petalburg Gym so that who you'll be up against," Ash stated.

"You're kidding me!" Nicholai replied. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I battle the two of you!"

"...What?" May asked, not really into the idea.

"If you two are the children of a real Gym leader, then I'm sure battling you guys would be great practice for me. So, what do you say?"

"I'm not exactly a trainer yet..." Max replied.

"Um..." May said, still unsure.

"Come on, show him, May! You're the totally awesome daughter of the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym! Show him what you can do!" Max stated.

"That settles that. There's a field up ahead. So come on then, lets go!" Nicholai stated.

"Wait a minute, Nicholai! I'm not sure if I can-" May started, though Nicholai cut her off.

"What is it, May? Don't tell me you're afraid to battle me."

"What? No! Of coarse not!"

"Then Let's go!"

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ I asked Ash as we headed towards the field Nicholai told us about.

"Not really, but it'll be good experience for her. I remember my first battle..." Ash replied.

_"What do you mean?"_

Pikachu replied for him. "_Well, Metapod versus Metapod, in an 'epic' battle to the, er, being the hardest? Harden doesn't really go well if it's the only move either Pokemon can use in a battle..._"

I wanted to know more, but we reached the field before I could. May and Nicholai took their respective sides of the area, Brock was the judge, while Max, Ash, and I took a spot near he edge of the area to spectate the battle. Obviously, I decided to sit next to Ash. Eventually, the battle started.

"Ready, here goes!" Nicholai called. "Mudkip, let's go!"

"Cool, a Mudkip!" Ash stated, pulling out his Pokedex to get the little blurb of information about the Pokemon. I looked over as well.

_..._

_Mudkip_

_Mud Fish Pokemon_

_Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar readings of its surroundings._

_..._

"Ready, Mudkip, change!" Nicholai called, somehow instantaneously changing into a Mudkip outfit. How did I not see that coming...

"Go, Torchic!" May called. Water versus fire. I wonder who will win. I don't think this is going to end well for May...

"Don't worry! She can use good strategy to make up for it!" Ash said, as if reading my mind. I hope he can't read my mind. Wow, that would be embarrassing if he knew what I'm thinking...

"Torchic! Start, attacking!" May called to her Pokemon, who just stood there, not exactly performing any attacks. "What are you waiting for Torchic lets go!"

"No, May! Tell it what attack to use!"

"Oh, right. What attacks does Torchic know again?" May thought for a second. "Oh, yeah, Torchic, Ember!"

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" Nicholai called. Mudkip released a blast of water from its mouth that easily put out the ember attack.

"Good, now let's give 'em a taste of your Peck attack!" Torchic ran towards Mudkip, charging with its beak. Unfortunately, this lead Torchic right into Mudkip's water gun, knocking it out.

"Torchic is unable to battle! Mudkip is the winner!" Brock announced.

"We did it!" Nicholai exclaimed. "Wow! If a Gym Leader's kid is this easy, I might as well have beat the Gym already!"

"Hey!" Ash said, somewhat angry at how Nicholai was acting. "What's that all about?"

"Ha! Who are you supposed to be? Her boyfriend?" Oh, no, he did not just go there!

"What? No! I don't even know what you're talking about!" As replied, causing the rest of us to sweatdrop. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Ha! What are you going to do about it?"

"I challenge you to a battle! I challenged the Petalburg Gym, but I lost, so if I beat you, you're definitely not ready for the Gym. What do you say?"

"Ha! If you're anything like your friend there, this'll be a piece of cake! Let's do this!" Nicholai replied, somehow back in his normal clothes. This guy is really weird.

A battle? I hope Pikachu can take out all of his Pokemon, cause especially after seeing what that Beedrill can do, I don' think I really want to battle...

"I'll referee again, I guess," Brock stated.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called.

"Go, Mudkip!" Nicholai called.

"This battle will be over when either trainer is out of usable Pokemon to battle. Are both trainers ready?" Brock announced and asked.

"Yup!" Ash replied.

"You bet!" Nicholai said, once again in his Mudkip costume.

"Then battle begin!" Brock called.

* * *

**THAT POKEMON IS YANMA!**

**TV announcer guy: It's... a misshapen Jigglypuff!**

**... Seriously?**

**(By the way, I mainly choose Latias' point of view, or third person at some times, since she's the only one who can understand Poke Speech At the moment. Eventually, I'll be able to do some different P.O.V.'s more often, like May or Ash, possibly Max.)**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu released a Thunderbolt directly at Mudkip. Mudkip easily managed to dodge the attack and fired a water gun attack at Pikachu. Pikachu responded by jumping up in the air, evading the attack.

"Mudkip! Water Gun while Pikachu's still in the air!" Mudkip fired the attack straight at Pikachu, sending him flying high into the air. Pikachu landed hard, fainting on impact with the ground.

"It's alright, Pikachu, you did what you could," Ash said to the electric mouse.

"Please tell me that you can pretend that I'm not here right now," I pleaded to Ash, still not wanting to battle.

"Sorry, Latias, but I need to teach this guy a lesson. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it," Ash replied. That's exactly why I got this crush I have on him...

I'm glad I didn't telepath that last part to him...

"Hey, are you going to send in your next Pokemon, or is Pikachu all you have?" Nicholai mocked. And I thought that this guy was kind of nice.

"Well, let's finish this! Go, Latias!" Ash called. I flew up right in front of his face and dropped my invisibility, making him jump. I got a little nervous though, and went right back to Ash.

"L-l-l-LEGENDARY?!" Nicholai said, utterly shocked. Okay, that reaction was worth dropping my invisibility. "How..."

"You gonna back down or keep fighting?" Ash asked. To be honest, I hoped that he'd forfeit. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"NO way! I don't care if I was facing Arceus himself! I'll never back down from a challenge!" Again with Arceus. Do humans share the same beliefs that Pokemon do when it comes to that topic?

"Well, Latias, Dragonbreath!" I obeyed, firing the attack straight at Mudkip, though it wasn't very powerful due to my lack of experience and how nervous I was. It still somehow managed to knock out Mudkip, though, which I was surprised at.

"Wow! Latias is powerful! But there's no way you'll beat Bellossom! Let's go!" After sending out the aforementioned Pokemon, he somehow managed to change again into a Bellossom costume. "Petal Dance, now!" Bellossom began twirling, sending a small storm of petals right at me.

"Latias! Block it with Psychic!" I was extremely thankful for my psychic powers at that point, and used them to block the attack and send it right back at Bellossom. Although its attack didn't do mush damage, the Psychic attack seemed to do quite a bit. "Now, Mist Ball!" I formed a pink ball of energy, then fired it at Bellossom, landing a direct hit, which knocked out the Pokemon. Apparently it was Nicholai's last Pokemon.

"All of Nicholai's Pokemon are unable to battle! The winners are Ash and Latias!" Brock announced.

"Great Job, Latias!" Ash said, giving me a hug. That I could get used to...

"Hmph! And that's why I need a Zigzagoon!" Nicholai said, walking off into the forest.

"He's not very good at losing..." Ash noted.

I suddenly remembered something. _"Hey, May, how's Torchic doing?"_ I asked.

"Fine, thanks Latias," May replied.

"Yeah, I'm just soaking wet and it hurts so much..." Torchic replied. I understood why, since Torchic is a fire type.

_"Oh, Ash, why don't we try out that thing Zero gave us?"_ I asked, the thought suddenly popping into my head. Ash took out the orb from his backpack, and as soon as I touched it as well it stared to glow, and a holographic-like screen appeared above the sphere, showing a picture of the garden in Alto Mare. _"Huh. guess it works. How can we communicate with Latios, though?" _Suddenly, a white-and blue figure appeared on the screen, ao gside a girl in a green shirt, white skirt, and white beret.

"Latios!" Ash and I said at the same time. "I guess he's alive" I added, though Ash didn't say anything more.

* * *

**Altomare, Secret Garden**

_"I wish I knew how to talk to them..."_ Latios said to himself, realizing that there was no obvious way for Latias and Ash to know what he and Bianca were saying. Bianca was standing next to him. It pleased her to know that Latios and Latias were both safe and sound. Lorenzo would be happy to hear it as well. Unfortunately, she also knew that Latios would most likely be leaving to travel with Ash and Latios. _At least they're safe, that's all that matters._ Bianca thought. _Why does it hurt so much for Latios to leave so soon, though? I'll have to ask Grandpa later. Maybe he'll be able to help._

* * *

**AND BAM! CLIFHANGER! SORT OF!**

**Latias: not really...**

**Anyway, I kind of rushed to finish the end of the chapter, so it's not as well written as it could be. **

**Latias: I can tell.**

**I also posted a new poll for what I write after Altovacation's done, so please take a look and vote for the idea you like the best. The one with most votes will most likely be the next one I write.**

**Pikachu: So, remember to review, and the next update will be soon!**


	9. A Poached Ego

**YEAH! CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Latias: Nice, I guess, but you do realize that it's the ninth chapter, though?**

**...**

**Latias: Here are the review responses!**

**...**

_An okay chapter here. _-WhiteEagle1985

**I think I like your other adjectives better...**

**You used "okay", by the way.**

**...**

_Good chapter i'm looking forward to the next chapter but Nicholai is different and I don't exactly like the attitude and the battle part was plain but the story does go with the previous chapter so I look forward to the next one_ -kightofstories141912

**Yeah, I was tired of waiting, so I kind of had to rush the last part of the chapter. I lost the data after I finished it... Anyway, the next one is right here!**

**...**

_Have Ash catch a shiny male Aron that has the Rock Head ability and knows Head Smash and Dragon Rush. Also Ash should catch a shiny female Feebas that knows DragonBreath. Both should evolve into their final forms. Aron is to behave like Ash's Charizard while Feebas is to be close to Ash. I hope you like these Pokemon here. Please keep up with the updating. _-Snivy24

**Well, I might just do those. I didn't find a Shiny Aron in the Aron horde from that episode, but no reason that Ash can't catch one of them. Feebas might appear in this chapter. I say "might" because I write the openings and review responses before I write the chapter. I'll see what I can do. As for updating, here you go!**

**...**

_How was Pikachu knocked out in one hit? Did you... You did the unthinkable, didn't you! Another reset! Pikachu has the endurance to take that attack like nothing. By Hoenn, if we're going by the level system, he should be at around level 50! End of Battle Frontier, he should be around 70. End of the Unova League, he should be pretty much 100. I still have no idea how he lost to that fag-face half-assed Cameron._ - LightRayPearlshipper

**Well, I wanted a reason for Latias to battle. Like I told you previously through PM, this won't be Nicholai's last appearance...**

**...**

_Interesting chapter (God I totally forgot about that ****** still I'm slightly disappointed by Pikachu's performance it was like Black and White all over again. )_ -Alpha A. B. 7

**Yeah, I heard. (Look above...) Although Pikachu is undoubtedly one of Ash's most powerful Pokemon, he's known to fall to his species' common weakness. Also, he just finished a battle about five minutes earlier, and is already somewhat tired.**

**...**

It's okay Latias your scared to battle, stand clear and let the Pokemon that wanna battle show you how It's done. Just kidding! I'll probably get attacked by Mist Ball or worse 0 Good chapter all in all, looking forward to the eon twins finally communicating with each other. I like how you do the P.O.V.'s in your story. It's good to see who elaborates the story from different perspectives and it makes the story more enjoyable to read. -Antman0909

**Latias: YO'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT! *readies Mist Ball***

**Er, easy there, read the whole thing...**  
**Anyway, thanks for the comments, and Latios will most like make his appearance in Hoenn around Ash's first Gym Battle, if I manage to time everything correctly. I use Latias P.O.V. because it's the most convenient for me, since only she can reasonably understand what Pokemon are saying, since she's a Pokemon herself. Also, a big part of this story is a developing relationship between Ash and Latias, and using Latias and Ash for P.O.V. when in first person really helps to build on that. It will develop extremely slowly, though.**

**...**

**Well, that's a lot of reviews...**

**Latias: Think of a happy place, think of a happy place...**

**Er, right. Happy place. Anyway,-**

**Pikachu: Remember to read, review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED POKEMON, LATIAS WOULD BE TRAVELING WITH ASH TO EVERY REGION, AND MUCH MORE. SO FAR, NONE OF IT IS TRUE. DO THE MATH.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN**  
**A POACHED EGO**

**Latias P.O.V.**

_"Hey, Ash! Let's play!"_ I said, noticing that he hadn't been his usual self. Then I realized something. "_This is about Nicholai, isn't it? You've got to get over it! We scared the Zubat out of him! And from What I've heard, dark caves have a lot of Zubat._"

"I guess you're right," Ash replied. I don't think he got my joke, though... "How could somebody be so rude..."

"There are people like that! We, of all people, should know!"

"Ash! Latias!" May called, catching our attention. "You might want to see this!"

Ash and I went over to get a closer look.

"Something pointy's sticking out of the tree," Ash concluded. "Looks like a net. but who would leave it in the first place?"

"Maybe Team Rocket?" May offered.

"That could be possible," Brock answered. "We haven't seen those three in a while."

"Maybe a Pokemon battle?" Max asked.

"I guess, but who'd need something like this for a Pokemon battle?" Ash asked.

* * *

**Yeah, the opening's not very long, but this is where it cuts off in the episode. Oh well. Also, this is a good time to warn you that there may be a reasonably large amount of setting changes in this chapter. So, I've warned you, now please don't flame with reviews saying that I switched too often. I have good reason, I want to have characters brought into it as much as possible. Also, it changes scene quite a bit in the episode itself as well**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Hello! Welcome to my Pokemon Center! How may I help you?"

So, we finally reached the nearby Pokemon Center, unfortunately, Brock seemed to have different concerns...

"Nurse Joy!-"Brock began before, May pushed him out of the way before anything could happen to the poor nurse.

"Did they transfer you from Oldale Town, nurse Joy?

"Huh?" replied the confused nurse.

"Remember me? May! Remember? You really helped us out at the Pokemon Center back there!"

"Well I don't see how that's possible. I've never seen any of you before!"

"Never!? But you're Nurse Joy, right?"

"Yes, but the Nurse Joy you know in Oldale Town is my older sister."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart!"

"Hey May, look! Check it out!" Max said, holding out a booklet opened to a page with a photo.

"Huh? A Bunch of Nurse Joys?!" May replied after looking at the pamphlet.

"Every Pokemon center in the country is run by a Nurse Joy and they all look exactly alike!"

"Please!" Brock said, "Nurse Joy's uniqueness is easily seen! It's completely obvious! I can tell the difference! your bangs are a millimeter longer!"

"Wow, Brock, that's amazing," Ash stated.

Well, let's just say something of the exact same likeliness happened when Officer Jenny walked in, and get on with the story.

"Anyway, I need to know if any injured Pokemon have been brought to your center recently," Officer Jenny asked Nurse Joy.

"No, why?"

"There have been reports of a poacher operating in this area."

"A poacher..." Ash said to himself.

"Based on the evidence we have, we can conclude that it is most likely this Pokemon Hunter Rico. We will do anything to capture a Pokemon he's after, even if it means injuring the Pokemon in the process."

Ash got a determined look on his face, then head out right away from the Pokemon Center.

"Ash! Wait!" May called, though Brock stopped her.

"Let him go. He's been through worse than this. I understand what he's probably thinking. He cares about Pokemon more than anybody else I know. I hate to admit it, but that's including myself. He's risked his life multiple times, just to save one Pokemon. I think he knows what he's doing."

"I hope you're right, because I don't know if he'll be safe with just one Pokemon..." Officer Jenny stated.

I couldn't take the depressing mood anymore, so I decided to follows Ash, so at least I wouldn't be left here with nothing to do.

...

**Somewhere far off, Xavier P.O.V.**

"Gardevoir, see anything interesting?" I asked my loyal Pokemon friend.

"Nope. Nothing but trees," she replied.

"So, Arceus asked us to test Ash's skills, but how do we do that? Through constantly challenging him? Or should we do it the fun way?"

"Personally, I'd prefer to have some fun with this."

"Okay! Getting myself into the absolute worst situations so he can get me out of it it shall be!"

"How is that fun?" Gardevoir asked, worried

"You know, it would be extremely coincidental if something could just pop up for us to do..." Not a moment too soon, my "wish" was granted.

"Oh, so the twerps have stuck into the Pokemon Center," a teenage girl said.

"So now it's time to set up our trap, right?" a lavender-haired teenage boy replied.

"What kind?"

"How about our tried and true pitfall?"

To my surprise, the Meowth with them spoke next, in perfect English. "Hey! No! Can't we be more original?"

"So? You've got a better idea?" The girl asked.

"Hey, we're workin' on climbin' the corporate ladder, right? So therefore, we gotta start thinkin' of more creative, inspired, ways than diggin' holes." Unfortunately, the Meowth fell of a ridge... ... right to the foot of a cage of Ekans. Could these three have honestly tried to contain all these Pokemon in a cage? I think I should keep watching. "Hey, what are all these Ekans doing here?"

Listening in, I found out that the Ekans were captured by a Hunter. I know only two Pokemon Hunters who work in this area: Rico and J, neither of which does actions I approve of.

"Hey, Meowth!" the boy called.

"Stand by!" the girl called.

"Pokemon express!"

Meowth explained the whole situation to the two older teenagers, Jessie and James, who I guessed to be around 18 or 19 years old. I honestly wanted to keep watching, hoping that the strange trio would be willing to help out the poor Pokemon.

"You know we could take these Ekans for ourselves!" Meowth said.

I sweatdropped. I guess not...

"And it doesn't want them to be hurt any worse..." James said. I guess I should have listened to the conversation a little bit closer.

"Ha! Watch and learn! Weezing! Use Sludge attack, now!" James called, but before the Pokemon could perform the attack, it was knocked out of the way by a Fearow.

"And what do you three think you're doing?" a voice I knew all too well called out...

...

**Latias P.O.V.**

Ash was running off into the forest, probably looking for the Hunter that Officer Jenny mentioned.

"Ash, do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied, still determined on finding the Pokemon Hunter.

I decided to ignore it, but then I heard a Pokemon's cry. Apparently, Ash heard it too.

"What was that?" he asked.

"If I recall correctly, that would be a Feebas, and it's in trouble, too." I didn't even get that far before Ash raced of towards the direction of the sound.

When we arrived, we found out that it was exactly what I thought, a Febass that was in trouble. Ash seemed to be somewhat angry at the scene, yet was somehow able to be gentle with the trapped Pokemon, calmly talking to it while he undid the net. I noticed that something was off about the Feebas: instead of its body being the usual green-brown color, it was purple. Another Shiny Pokemon? How lucky are we? However, I noticed that this was not the only thing that made t special, since it released what seemed to be a snowstorm in Ash's face. Blizzard? I thought Feebas were supposed to be a close relative to Magikarp, and therefore can only learn Splash, Tackle, and Flail. At least that cleared up it being caught in the first place. Then I noticed something flying down from the sky.

"Ash! Look out!" I called, just in time, as a large, dragon-like Pokemon swooped down, just barely missing the net that was surrounding Feebas. I recognized the equipment the woman was wearing to be of a Pokemon Hunter, so I made sure I was invisible.

...

**Xavier P.O.V.**

"What do you three think you're doing with my property?" Pokemon Hunter Rico asked, annoyed.

"Prepare for trouble, finders keepers, losers weepers," Jessie called.

"We're Team Rocket, so make it double! Geepers greepers!

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender those Ekans or prepare for a fight!

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth added.

"Wobbafett!" a Wobbafett, I presume either Jessie's or James', finished.

"Let's try this again," Rico replied. "What do you think you're doing with my Pokemon?"

"Stealing them, of coarse!" Jessie replied.

"We're creating the world's largest Ekans army!" James added. I'm starting to wonder the rue motive behind their intentions...

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Rico replied. I had to admit, for once, I agree with this evil man. Especially after I saw what he was carrying on his truck, a cage full of Koffing. I think he made the last straw by demanding the Jessie and James' Arbok and Weezing. I can tell without the little speech from the two that they are very close to their Pokemon. I need more proof, though, if I'm going to help these two...

"Fearow, return," Rico called. "Pupitar, Sandstorm!"

Wow, he's gotten even more cheap in his battling since my days running from him and J. I have to stop this. After the trio blassted off, aparently again, according to their cry, I left my shelter of the forest.

"Well, long time no see, Rico," I said. "I'd like to challenge you for those Ekans."

...

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Ash, Look out!" I called to Ash through telepathy, just in time for him go duck from another attack from the dragon-like Pokemon.

"hey!" ASh called to the woman on the Pokemon I had just recognized as Salamence. "Who are you and what are you trying to do to this Feebas?"

"I'm Pokemon Hunter J. That should explain enough. As for you, you're blocking me from my catch. I guess I'll have to deal with you as well." J sent out a blast of Energy at Ash and the Feebas, but the Feebas released an attack that looked like Dragon Pulse from its mouth. It knows dragon pulse? Talk about fish power...

"I won't let you harm this Feebas!" Ash said. I didn't know why he needed to, considering it was more than capable of defending itself, but then I realized that it was seriously injured, probably from the net it was trapped in.

"How are you going to stop me?" J asked.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called, as Pikachu released a bolt of energy straight at the Pokemon Hunter and her Salamence, landing a direct hit.

"Salamence, Dragonbreath!" Salamence released the attack, but Pikachu's superior speed was more than enough to dodge the attack. Suddenly, J stopped, looking right in my direction. I almost thought she saw me, but I guess she didn't, because after a few seconds, she turned back towards Ash and Pikachu, just in time to be hit my another Thunderbolt from Pikachu, head-on, leaving it just about to get knocked out. J seemed to realize that she had to retreat if she didn't want to be caught. "Salamence, retreat!" she called, though still unable to believe how she would lose to a kid.

"Ash!" I called over. "We need to get that Feebas to the Pokemon Center, fast!"

Ash seemed to agree and headed off into the forest without response while I followed behind.

...

**Third Person P.O.V., Pokemon Center**

"So, why did Ash run off like that?" Max asked. "It doesn't seem like him."

"I think I know," Brock said.

"You already told us, Ash is really close to Pokemon and all that," May interrupted.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Latios."

"Latios? You mean Latias' brother? I thought he was alive again now."

"Yes, but things like that can leave a real mark on a person. Ash was extremely close to Latios and Latias, in fact, out of all Pokemon he's met, I'd sa they'd only be bested by Pikachu, for obvious reasons. I think it's reasonable to presume that Latios' death had some sort of effect on Ash in some way, increasing his instinct to help Pokemon in need even further, not wanting them to suffer a similar fate as Latios." Brock explained.

"Oh..." Max said, though not fully realizing the extent of the situation. "What should we do?"

"At the moment, there isn't anything we can do but wait for Ash to come back."

...

**Third Person P.O.V., wherever Team Rocket blasted off to...**

I really hate men like that! I'm gonna tear him and his big ego limb from limb!

If he was a real tough guy, he wouldn't hide behind his Pupitar!"

"Hey! Are we gonna find dat guy, or just sit around bein' angry?" Meowth asked.

At that the trio left, only to be attacked by a gang of Beedril. Thankfully a passing-by Cacnea. James thanked the Cacnea by giving it a small bag of cookies he had with him. The Rockets then left to find Rico the Pokemon Hunter and save the Koffing and Ekans, while the Cacnea stood and watched them as they left.

...

**Xavier P.O.V.**

"Really? You think you can take me this time?" Rico asked.

"Well, let's see," I asked, with a stereotypical "thinking" look on my face. "I've only beaten you every single time we cross paths, so, yes. I do."

"Well, this time's different, half-breed."

Half-breed? Is he just insulting me, or does he actually know about the fact that I'm half Pokemon? I decided to ignore it for now. "One on one. The usual." I stated.

"You're on. Go, Absol!" The disaster Pokemon was released from the black-and-purple Pokeball it was in. Could that really be a Dark Ball? I'll believe it when I see it.

"Gardevoir, it's game time!" I called as Gardevoir teleported right in front of me. "Let's end this quickly! Focus Blast!" Gardevoir charged up the sphere almost instantly and fired it, landing a direct attack on Absol. Unfortunately, despite the attack being super effective, it barely did anything to the Absol. I think this is enough to confirm my suspicions from earlier.

"Absol, Dark Pulse!" An orb of black energy formed by Absol's head, then was fired right at Gardevoir, though unlike the Focus Blast, it barely scraped her. In addition it did considerably more damage than it should have, even considering that it was super effective, leaving Gardevoir on the ground, about to faint. I needed more time if i was going to defeat Rico's Absol, but I might as well free the Ekans while I still could.

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball on the cages! Full power!" Gardevoir formed a dark ball of shadowy energy between her hands, then released it, breaking both of the cages as it landed. And I couldn't have had more perfect timing, since the three who called themselves Team Rocket showed up. "You three! I need you to get the Ekans and Koffing out of here!" The three seemed not to respond, but did as I asked, since. "Gardevoir, Teleport!" Gardevoir managed to perform the move, but was only able to teleport several meters away. I decided to let Gardevoir rest where we were and listened in on the conversation between the four new opponents.

"Dark Pokemon are a waste on people like you three," Rico stated, returning the Absol, and confirming my suspicions about the Pokemon. "Gardevoir, see if you can teleport that Poke Ball over here, it seems like it's his only Dark Ball he has. We need to get rid of it."

"Alright, I'll try," Gardevoir replied. "I don't know if I have the energy, though." I seriously admire her for her willingness to keep going, even though I know she had been badly hurt by the Dark Pulse I need to make sure she gets treatment after I know that the Ekans and Arbok are safe. I hope these three are good enough to take out Rico's Fearow, though.

"Fearow, Drill Peck!" Fearow flew straight at Arbok, who was already out, prepared to strike.

"Arbok, Headbutt!" Jessie called as Arbok leaped to headbutt the Fearow, knocking it into the still-electrocuted cage. The electrocution was able to do extra damage to the Fearow, knocking out the Pokemon. Rico raised his capture gun, noticing that the Ekans and Koffing were escaping.

"No you don't!" Rico called to the poison Pokemon. However, Jessie and James wouldn't let that happen.

"Arbok, Poison sting!" Jessie called.

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb!" James called.

The attacks hit Rico, knocking him over. "That's it! Go; Pupitar!" Almost as soon as the Pokémon was released, it glowed white, signifying that it was about to evolve, which Rico seemed to like.

Personally, I had had enough of this. %Gardevoir, do you think you can land a Focus Blast on that thing?"

"Certainly," she replied, obviously weakened, based on the sound of her voice.

"On second thought, you need rest. I'll take care of it." I readied a Draco Meteor attack, then fired it into the air, which then landed a direct hit on the newly evolved Tyranitar.

"What was that?" Rico asked to himself.

"Ekans and Koffing! Run while you can!" Meowth said to the previously captured Pokemon. "We'll take care of this guy!"

"What if they get hurt or captured again?" James said.

Jessie realized what they'd have to do. "Arbok! Weezing! Take your friends and ge out of here!"

"Right! We know you're strong, but you're no match for Tyranitar!" James added. Arbok and Weezing didn't seem to want to leave, so James explained further. "The point is, we just don't want you two to be captured by someone like him."

"Besides, all those other Ekans and Koffing need you to help them right now." Koffing and Arbok looked at the aforementioned Pokemon, realizing what their trainers meant. "Now go!"

"We can take care of ourselves!"

"So yous guys get out of here and don't you look back!" Meowth added, though Arbok and Weezing didn't want to leave their beloved trainers

"Don't drag this thing out any more!" Jessie said.

"Just leave!" James said.

Although Arbok and Weezing were still sad about having to leave their trainers, they realized that there was no other option, and left with the Ekans and Koffing.

I didn't need to watch any further. I knew now that the Ekans and Koffing would be safe. I know that these three are criminals, but I can also tell they honestly care for Pokemon as well. I intend to return Arbok and Weezing to their beloved trainers as soon as I can. but for now, Gardevoir needs medical attention.

"Gardevoir, it's time to-" I began, turning to Gardevoir. "Gardevoir?" she had fainted, too exhausted from the fight to continue. I picked her up, carrying her bridal style, rushing as fat as I could to the nearest Pokemon Center.

...

**Latias P.O.V., a few minutes back**

Ash and I finally reached the Pokemon Center, although the Feebas had miraculously recovered itself along the way, at least enough to travel on its own, since it was somehow able to move on the land, despite it being a fish. I wonder if I'll ever know how. As we got there, I noticed another trainer, running along with a Gardevoir into the Pokemon Center. The Gardevoir looked seriously hurt; its a good thing that the trainer was able to get it to the Pokemon Center in time. Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion in the distance, somewhere near where we let from.

"What was that?" Ash asked. I guess he heard it too.

"I can't tell. Let's see if Officer Jenny is still in there," I responded before turning invisible once again.

We entered the Pokemon center, seeing the trainer with the Gardevoir once again, talking with Nurse Joy. Ash spotted Officer Jenny, still in the Center, along with Max, May, and Brock. "Officer Jenny! I heard an explosion off in the forest!"

"That could be Rico. Lead the way!" Jenny replied, followed by Ash's friends once they heard he came back to the center.

We eventually found Rico on the way to the site where we thought the explosion took place. Officer Jenny confronted him first.

"You must be Rico! You're under arrest for Pokemon poaching!" she stated.

"Oh, is that so, Officer?" Rico replied. "Go, Fearow!" the Fearow was then sent out. Ash stopped as if remembering oe sort of event before reacting. Do Fearow have some sort of significance to him?

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu released the attack, knocking the Fearow out in one hit.

"That's fine. I'll use Tyranitar!" Rico replied, pulling out a second Pokeball.

"Growlithe! Seize his Poke Balls!" The dog Pokemon tackled Rico, knocking the Poke Balls out of his hand. "Now release all of the Pokemon you've captured!"

"A bit late for that, Officer," Rico replied. "They all escaped thanks to a bunch of fools." Maybe that was that explosion we heard.

"Well, it's good to know that even though there are people like Team Rocket, there are still some good people in the world," Ash stated. Something tells me there was some huge irony in that sentence...

"Hey, it's a shiny Feebas!" Max exclaimed, pointing to the Feebas from earlier, which Ash returned to the nearby river. The Pokemon then proceeded to tackle Ash.

_"It looks like little Feebas friend likes you, Ash,"_ I stated.

"I guess so," Ash replied. "Want to come with us?" Ash then asked the Feebas, which seemed happy about the idea.

"How do you know this Feebas?" Max asked, curious.

"I found it in a net inside a river, and set it free. I guess it likes me." Ash said as he took out a Pokeball, gently tapping the Feebas on the head. The Poke Ball glowed a couple times, then stopped.

"Yeah! I caught, a Feebas!" Ash said, doing some strange pose. Does he do this every time he catches a Pokemon? He even got Pikachu into it...

* * *

_Now, with a new Pokemon alongside Ash, we can only wait for adventures sure to come for our heroes as they cotinue n the road to Rustburo City._

* * *

**Then James catches the Cacnea, and I get tired of writing this chapter.**

**Latias: At least you're done now.**

**Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna out up a poll to find out what kind of Pokemon you think Ash should catch, though I will say that he will catch quite a different number than in the anime. Like plus five minus two. I really won't know until the end. So, be sure you vote and-**

**Pikachu: -review and the next update will be soon!**

**I'm done with this...**


	10. A Tail with a Twist

**Here we are with another chapter!**

**Latias: Yeah, readers are going to-**

**Let's take a look at the review responses, shall we?**

**...**

_Very good chapter it redeemed Pikachu from the previous battle (You know making him loose that badly just for Latias to battle isn't a very valid reason. You could have made him more tired and have Ash ask Latias to battle since he was tired.)_ -Alpha A. B. 7

**That was the point. Keep working on that proper grammar.**

**...**

_Great chapter here. I see you introduced Hunter J before Sinnoh, that'll make things more interesting._ WhiteEagle1985

**Definitely. You you used great this time. And yes, I will point out the adjective you use every single time.**

**...**

_Excellent Job! I love the idea with Hunter J. I just hope you know her personalty well. I can tell right away J will reappear in later and she will go after Latias. Even if she didn't see Latias which I believe she thanks to her goggles, she would have heard rumors about Ash owning a Latias. I look forward for the next update._ -Snivy24

**Yup, definitely going to have a primary role here. Just wait until Ash has more than one legendary Pokemon...**

**...**

_Nicely done! I like this chapter really well! I like how you add Hunter J into this story, but you did make her Salamence defeated a little too easy. If we do go to the level system just like what LightRayPearlshipper said about Pikachu being on level 50 at this time than J's Salamence would be on level 80 or 90. Also if you plan on have J to reappear in later chapters, you have to go as far as to point where J tries to kill Ash. Because in the anime J had ordered her Salamence to fire a Hyper Beam at Ash, drop a part of her airship that Ash was in from a great height, and she also ordered Drapion to crush Ash. You better be careful Ash, making an enemy with J was not a smart move. True it was to protect Feebas as it is part of your nature, but when J finds out you have Latias. She will hunt you down. I have small request, if you plan on Ash to have a Glalie like he does in the anime. Can you have it as shiny, I find a shiny Glalie more intimidating than the normal Glalie. Plus the shiny Snorunt looks a little scary with those red eyes. But that is totally up to you. Keep up doing a great job. I look forward for the next chapter._ -Guest

**Well, Mr. Guest, that was a lot of words there. Again, the main point of that battle was to redeem Pikachu. And yeah, you can expect Ash to die dramatically quite a bit in this story... sort of...**

**I don't really think that Snorunt will be shiny in this story...**

**...**

**By the way, italicized sentences are the narrator speaking. You know, that random guy in the background during episodes saying what's happening or what happened.**

**...**

**That's it, so.**

**Pikachu: read, review, and enjoy!**

**I'm done with this...Ash **

**DISCLAIMER: MY OWNERSHIP OF POKEMON IS NOT OVER 9000. IT IS 0.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN**  
**CHAPTER TITLE**

**Latias P.O.V.**

Wow, this is getting annoying. Ash is still bragging about his new Pokemon. I could even tell that Feebas is probably thinking the same thing. Oh well, we found a clearing by a river, so we decided to stop for lunch.

_"So Ash,"_ I asked, _"What are we going to do? Lunch?"_

"Yup! Brock's making it!" Ash replied anxiously.

I didn't get why that was so special._ "Why's that so special?"_

"Oh, yeah! You never tried Brock's cooking before!" was all Ash said in reply. What was so great about Brock's food?

"Okay, everyone! Lunch is ready!" Brock called.

"Yeah!" May called. "Torchic, lunchtime!" May added, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball. Ash and Brock did the same with their Pokemon. It still confuses me how Feebas can stay out of water. Speaking of Feebas, as soon as it was let out, it tackled Ash playfully. That was supposed to be my thing...

_"Well, are we going to eat or not?"_ I asked, eager to know why everyone was so eager to get some of Brock's food. Feebas moved over into the water, which in my opinion made a bit more sense than being on land. I mean, a fish swimming on air is a little creepy...

"Latias!" Ash called. "Are you hungry or not?" To be truthful, I was very hungry so I decided to go over.

* * *

**Okay, so far, here are the poll results so far:**

**May be considered, but not confirmed for sure(5-9) : Torchic (Can somebody explain whythis got the most votes?), Bagon, Corphish, Torkoal**

**Possible, not nessicarily probable (2-4): Absol, Mudkip, Sableye, Ralts, Beldum**

**Ash will eventually catch (10+ or previously decided): Grovyle, Latios, Snorunt, shiny Celebi (make a connection there?)**

**After 20 total unique voters, I will remove any options with only 1 vote. Those with 2 at 25, then those with 5 at 35-40. So, if you want your favorite choice in the story, you might want to vote for it. Most likely these will be the Pokemon Ash catches, though some may be dropped and some may be added. After the poll, I will see when each Pokemon is encountered, then go on from there. ****I now return you to your regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Okay, I admit. Brock's food is good. And I may have eaten almost as much as Ash...

Anyway, lunch is over now, but I didn't really know if we were going to stay here for a while or head off again, so I decided to ask Ash about it.

_"Hey, Ash, what are we doing now?"_ I asked.

"Well, train! What else?" Ash replied point-of-factly.

Those plans were never realized, since just then we heard what I could have sworn was Torchic calling for help

What was that?!" Ash asked to nobody in particular.

"My Torchic!" May cried in reply to the question.

"Let's go!" Ash stated, running towards the direction of the noise. Feebas also followed. I still think swimming in midair is kinda creepy.

We arrived in no time at all, and found Torchic being attacked by a Seviper, who seemed to have taken Torchic's food.

"Hey, you, whoever you are! Give me back my Torchic!" May called.

"Let's see..." Ash said, pulling out his Pokedex before I could reply.

_..._

_Seviper_

_Thin Snake Pokemon_

_Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them._

_..._

"Pikachu, go help Torchic!" Ash called.

"You too, Forretress!" Brock called.

This isn't going to end well if Seviper knows-

"_Hah! Try my haze attack for size!_" Seviper yelled. I so called it...

If I knew a move to counter it, I would use it, but I haven't mastered Psychic well enough yet. Of course, Ash beat me to the count.

"Feebas, Blizzard!" Ash called. Feebas then released a large, icy, wind from its mouth at incredible speeds. The wind was able to completely clear the haze. Okay, now I can-

"Now, Dragon Breath!" Feebas released the attack, striking the Seviper directly, releasing Torchic from its grip. I was about to do that...

"Torchic! You're okay!" May exclaimed. For some reason I doubt the Seviper is down for the count...

"_I'm not down yet!_" Seviper shouted. Wow, called it again. Talk about psychic! "_Poison Tail!_" Seviper's tail glowed a shade of purple, then struck Feebas as if Seviper was a golf club and Feebas was a ball. Ask returned Feebas to its Poke Ball. I knew I should have used MY Dragonbreath attack...

"Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash called. While Pikachu and Seviper were battling, I decided to go find out where Feebas went. She should be nearby...

* * *

**Somewhere nearby, Third Person P.O.V.**

Unbeknownst to the travelers, Team Rocket was watching them nearby through their binoculars.

"I've spotted something that'll make our day!" Jessie stated.

"A taco stand with a Jacuzzi out back?" Meowth asked hopefully.

"I think I know!" James replied. "It's one of those Pokemon that Annie and Oakley were after!"

"No, silly! That Seviper is really powerful! I say we catch it first then go after the other one," Jessie stated.

"I know! That way the Seviper shut down the twerp's Pikachu with its sneaky snakey ways and dose sharp fangs and it sharp tail mae it a natural Team Rocket Pokemon!" Meowth realized.

"And adding my superior intelligence and devastating good looks to that Seviper's power, nothing could possibly stand in our way!"

"Which means," James added, "All we need is a plan to catch that Seviper!"

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Eventually, after a few minutes, I found Feebas. It wasn't really hard, since she landed in a river.

"_Feebas, you all right?_" I asked.

"_Oh! Miss Legendary! You're actually talking to me!_" Feebas replied, startled.

"_I have a name you know..._"

"_Oh, right, sorry. And yeah I'm fine. That was nothing compared to that electric net you found me in the other day._"

"_That net was electric?_"

"_Yeah, I don't know how it didn't shock any of the other Pokemon in the river. How do you think I got this burn mark on my fin?_"

I looked on the fin she mentioned, and there was in fact still injuries from the net. "Are sure you'll be okay?"

"_Yeah, it should heal. I really can't wait to evolve, it'll be easier to heal myself if I can learn Recover..._"

"_Well, let's get back to the others. This way._"

Eventually, Feebas and I got back to the rest of the group.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest, several Beautifly and Zigzagoon were enjoying some apples. Unfortunately, Seviper came along, scaring the Pokemon off and stealing their apples.

Team Rocket noticed this well.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," Meowth stated.

"With those manners, the doctor and everyone else," James corrected.

"Well I can't wait to have such a powerful Pokemon under my complete command!" Jessie stated.

"Well, we know it has a fondness towards all things fruity, and it's headed right towards my trap so it won't be long now!" Meowth stated.

"Ooh! It spotted the fruit!" Jessie said happily.

The Seviper went up to the trap, but stopping, examining them trap, and eventually just taking the basket from across the trap with its tail. Team Rocket got out, but before they could say anything, they fell. Into their own pitfall trap...

**LATER...**

"Now, are you two sure you understand the new plan?" Jessie asked. "I don't want any more mistakes."

"You say something clever to get it's attention," James began.

"Then we grab it with the Poke Net!" Meowth finished.

they went on with the plan, hoping that it would work well.

"Hey Seviper, lunchtime!" Jessie called, attracting the Seviper's attention, allowing Meowth and James to throw the net over Seviper. "You're part of Team Rocket now Seviper so stop struggling and accept your fate."

Unfortunately, the current plan ended no better than the previous, as the trio got sent flying into a tree when Seviper bit a hole in the net.

**LATER... AGAIN...**

"It seems like Seviper is always one step ahead of us," James pointed out.

"Then we just need to think harder and think of another plot," Jessie replied.

As if by sheer coincidence, all three of the Team Rocket members grabbed onto the last sandwich at the same time. The three continued to fight over the sandwich until it eventually flew into the river.

"That was the last one!" James exclaimed.

"Fallen to a watery grave!" Meowth added.

"What do you think, shall we share a few words in its memory?"

"Dear rice ball I didn't get to eat..."

Jessie pulled out another rice ball, causing another fight amungst the trio. However, it was the Seviper that ate it. Jessie started yelling at Seviper, but didn't get far before the Seviper blew a raspberry at Jessie angering her even more.

"Jessie," James whispered. "Now's our chance to catch Seviper while it's close."

"Oh, right," Jessie replied. "Go, Wobbafett! Teach that thieving Seviper a lesson!"

After a few minutes of absolutely nothing, Jessie sent out Meowth. "Let's see if you're any good! Double Edge attack!"

Unfortunately, as Meowth did not kn ow the attack, Seviper sent Meowth flying right back into James and Jessie. This caused Jessie's last rice ball to fall out. Jessie reached for it, but before she could Seviper gave her her a little haircut...

Fortunately, that was exactly what Jessie needed to work up the effort to finally catch Seviper. That is, after James and Meowth reminded her to...

* * *

**THAT POKEMON IS GLIGAR!**

**Announcer: It's a Jigglypuff wearing a Gligar costume!**

**...**

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

"Don't worry, Ash," Nurse Joy replied. "Your Feebas will be fine. I must say that it's good that you managed to get it here before the wound on it's side opened up again. It'll take time to heal, but with a nice rest, it should be just fine. You're other Pokemon will be fine as well"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash replied, walking over to Feebas. "I wonder what moves it knows..." Ash added, pulling out it's Pokedex.

_..._

_Feebas_

_Fish Pokemon_

_Feebas is often ignored because of the disheveled appearance of its fins and body._

_Water Type_

_Moves:_  
_Splash_  
_Blizzard_  
_Dragonbreath_  
_Dragon Pulse_

_..._

"Well, that's that," Ash stated. I couldn't disagree with facts. Kind of funny how her fourth move is Splash when the other three are relatively powerful.

"Hey, Nurse Joy," May asked, "would you happen to be the nurse Joy in Oldale Town's younger sister?"

"Everyone asks that, but no," Joy replied.

"May, this Nurse Joy is the second cousin of the younger sister of the Nurse Joy in Oldale Town's first cousin," Brock replied simply.

Okay, I don't know about the others, but I'm confused. Well Ash wasn't, which I found odd.

"Ash," I asked, "how are yo not confused by that?"

"I've been through way stranger things than this..." Ash replied. he then added to Pikachu, "So, ready to train?"

"_Yeah!_" Pikachu replied though all the others heard was an enthusiastic "Pika!".

_"Can I come, too?"_ I asked. Although I was still a bit afraid of battling, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Ash, now that we get to travel together.

"Why not let's go!" Ash asked, running out the door, Pikachu holding on tight to his shoulder

_"Hey! wait for me!"_ I called, flying after Ash.

We left the center, finding a clearing nearby to train.

"Okay, Latias, ready?" Ash asked once we he set down his backpack by a rock.

_"Um, ready for what?"_ I asked. I honestly had no idea.

"Use Dragonbreath right at me!" Ash asked.

"Told you he was insane," Pikachu noted.

_"But you'll get hurt!"_ I replied.

"Just go! I want to see how strong you are right now!" Ash said.

Realizing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, I launched the attack directly at Ash. Somehow, he was not even fazed by it. _"How does that work?"_ I asked.

It was Pikachu who responded. "_Maybe you need to try it on somebody who isn't almost completely immune to Pokemon attacks,_" he stated. "_Try it on me._"

This time, I didn't argue, and launched the attack at Pikachu. It landed a direct hit, knocking Pikachu into a rock.

"_Okay, that's strong,_" Pikachu stated, getting up.

"Okay, let's try Mist Ball on some of those rocks over there!" I created a pink ball of psychic energy between my hands, then launched it at the rocks ASh pointed to. Unfortunately, they missed, hitting Pikachu instead. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

_"Sorry, it was an accident, I promise!"_ I said to the little yellow mouse.

"Let's just try this again later..." Ash sweatdropped. Nobody disagreed.

Unfortunately, just as we were leaving, a large red hand attached to an extendable metal arm appeared and grabbed Pikachu. If this is what I think it is, I have a pretty strong feeling I know what's next...

"Prepare for troube with Pikachu!" Jessie proclaimed. I was right...

"And make it double, times two!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We blast off so beautifully at the speed of light!"

"So love us and surrender or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth finished, holding up a container holding Pikachu.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called, as if it wasn't obvious already. Why do we even wait for them to finish their motto?

"Yeah! And we've got Pikachu!" Meowth replied.

_"Shall I get rid of them?"_ I asked Ash.

"Go ahead, as long as you get Pikachu back," Ash replied.

I went along to do just that. I used Psychic on the container holding Pikachu - which thankfully worked this time - to break it open, though I can't say that Pikachu was set down gently, so to speak...

"What! How's that possible?!" James asked. Wow, these guys are not very smart. They must realize that there was a door in the cage...

"Okay, great!" Ash called. "Now-

"Seviper, Haze attack!" Jessie called. Okay, not expecting that one...

"Latias, clear the smoke with Psychic!" Ash called, trying not to breathe in the smoke. I was quite surprised to see Psychic work again. Team Rocket was about to run away. "Now, Pikachu, use Thunder; Latias, Dragonbreath!" Pikachu and I used the aforementioned attacks, causing the trio to blast off again. Why do they constantly state the obvious? Sure, it's in the script, but why is it there in the first place? What script, you ask? Never mind...

"Great, I thought it would be easier with that powerful Seviper to catch Pikachu and Latias!" Jessie complained.

"Maybe we should have gotten them both at the same time..." James replied.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" all three shouted as the blasted of into the distance. Wow, they're annoying...

_And so our heroes manage to once again defeat Team Rocket, heading off to Rustboro City once again. What adventures will our heroes come across next? Only time will tell..._

* * *

**Well, that's it. I promise the next few chapters will have something to do with the actual plot. Anyway VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. Please?**

**Pikachu: Yeah, just leave a review if you would be so kind and wait for the next update...**


	11. A New Dungeon, a New World

**You know, I really hate Staravia.**

**Latias: Do I even want to know...**

**Well I found a Pokemon with Pokerus, thus making all six of the Pokemon I had with me catch it, then turned off the game because a Staravia broke my Roselia chain on Pokeradar. Again.**

**Latias: Yeah. You do that. Anyway, let's respond to those reviews.**

**...**

**knightofstories, I apologize, but as thankful as I am for reviews, I don't want to put them on here because the improper grammar is too annoying. And using a phone is not an excuse, I can do grammar correctly on a phone just fine. It's possible.**

**...**

**WhiteEagle1985: Time for a new adjective! A very fun chapter to read. *throws Latias a treat made especially for Dragon/Psychic types* Enjoy your treat, my favorite dragon!**

**I'm gonna note your adjective later...**

**Latias: I don't like it...**

**Of course you don't...**

**WhiteEagle1985:*cries* You don't even care that your my favorite type of Dragon, Latias? *pouts***  
***heads off to talk to Brock and Suzie***

**Latias: Who's Suzie?**

**I have no idea...**

**WhiteEagle1985: *sighs* You must of never watched the first season. She's the breeder Brock, Misty, and Ash met on Scissor Street in Saffron (or was it Celadon or another one?) City. She gave Brock Vulpix to raise.**  
***calls out Alakazam and teleports away without giving an order verbally***

***somehow manages to teleport to your location***

**Latias: Oh, I never met them.**

**Huh. I haven't seen it recently, or I skipped the episode when I was re-watching them. I guess I could have looked it up on Bulbapedia. Also, I think Latias likes apples.**

**WhiteEagle1985: *starts juggling 10 different apples***

**Latias: Oh! can I have one!**

**You know there are at least a thousand apples over there, right?**

**Latias: *ignores me and continues staring at the apples***

**Of course...**

**.**

**I hope you don't mind I put that I here.**

**.**

**You had to use two adjectives...**

**Very and fun...**

**...**

_I sense some fourth wall breaking in this chapter. Well, when I say some, I mean a lot._

_Anyway, the grovyle and the shiny celebi? I get the connection. I'm guessing you play PMD then?_ -ThirteenMoney

***Looks at fourth wall* Nah, I think it'll hold. In fact, it could take a few hard blows. You know what, my old co-host could come in and knock at it and this would still work.**

**I see somebody gets what this chapter will consist of kindasortanotreally. And yes, I just finished Gates to Infinity recently. I've also wondered what happens to Grovyle and Celebi after the special episode in Explorers of Sky.**

**...**

_Looks like Latias is jealous of Feebas. Are starting a running gag with Latias attacks to always hit Pikachu like with Ash's Gible trying to master Draco Meteor and always one meteor hits Dawn's Piplup? Also have Brock catch a new Pokemon so we can all laugh when this new Pokemon attacks Brock for flirting too much at any pretty girl he encounter. For this Pokemon, I was thinking of something with teeth to bite Brock just like when his Croagunk Poison Jab him. I look forward for the next chapter._ -Snivy24

**Kindasortanotreally. That's my new favorite word. And yeah, Latias' Mist Ball going off coarse and hitting Pikachu will be a running gag in this story. Just wait until Latias and Latios try learning Draco Meteor...**

**Yeah, like Ash, Brock and May will be catching some different Pokemon than the usual set, as well as most, if not all, of the normal Pokemon. This will allow Ash to switch around his Pokemon, though always keeping Latias, Latios (once he joins the team), and Pikachu on his team.**

**...**

**That's everything. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been trying to get a few more episodes on my most recently added story, "Team Ash". Then I lost all my work. Then school started impacting my time. Then I just got distracted.**

**Latias: You should read it! Ash-**

**Don't spoil it. Now-**

**Pikachu: Read, review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON ISN'T MINE. THE LAPTOP I'M TYPING ON IS, HOWEVER. ALL MINE. NOT POKEMON, THOUGH. POKEMON IS NOT ALL MINE. I THINK YOU GET THE POINT NOW, BUT IN CASE YOU DON'T, I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**A NEW ADVENTURE IN HOENN**  
**A NEW DUNGEON, A NEW WORLD**

**Third Person ****P.O.V.**

"Come on Grovyle! Keep up!" a pink Celebi called back to her companion.

_I think I know now why Dusknoir wanted to stay home._ Grovyle thought to himself before replying to Celebi. "No, you're going too fast. Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nope! That's the fun of it!" Celebi replied. "After years of the planet being paralyzed, we finally get to have some fun!"

"Well we better head back. It'll be dark by the time we return if we don't."

"Aw, come on! That's no fun!"

"We on't have a choice, we need to head back or we'll get lost."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Celebi said before flying off once again.

_Not again..._ Grovyle thought to himself before, following Celebi, if not only to stick together.

Eventually, Grovyle caught up to Celebi, though completely out of breath. "Where are we? Is this a new dungeon?"

"Maybe an entrance to one? Let's see what that sign says," Celebi replied, mentioning a sign with crudely written words on the front. Grovyle walked over to read what the sign said.

_..._

_Destiny Caverns_

_40 Floors_

_..._

"Cool! Let's check it out!" Celebi said after Grovyle read the sign.

"No, let's head-" Grovyle began, though was unable to finish before Celebi flew off into the cave. "Of course..."

.

**_Destiny Caverns; B1F_**

Grovyle and Celebi entered the dungeon, and were awestruck at the amazing scenery. Although the cave itself was dark, multiple crystals lit the pathways of the dungeon with their brilliant glows. Well, Celebi was awestruck.

"Wow! Look at all these pretty crystals!" Celebi said in awe.

Grovyle was not as impressed. "Personally, I think we should just get through this dungeon as fast as possible so we get back home before dark. We also should be ready for attacks."

"Fine, but we should at least enjoy the scenery while we're pushing through."

With that, the twosome pushed forward.

.

**_Destiny Caverns; B19F_**

"You know, something seems a bit off..." Grovyle stated.

"No, I don't know," Celebi replied. "What do you mean?"

"Usually dungeons are crawling with Pokemon, but this one seems eerily empty..."

"Come on, it's probably nothing. But what's that?" Celebi replied, pointing to a strange, sparkling object on the ground.

"Hm, most of the crystals are on the walls. Let's check it out." Grovyle walked over to the object, followed by Celebi. He examined it carefully for a few moments before coming to a conclusion.

"What is it?" Celebi asked.

"It looks like a Prism Scale. I'm not completely sure of its use, however."

"Let's take it! It looks pretty!"

Grovyle pondered that for a moment, then replied. "All right. It can't belong to anyone, anyways. You hold onto it, though."

"Yay! We got some treasure!" Celebi exclaimed, flying around in circles excitedly.

"Sure, but let's keep going. We don't know when enemy Pokemon could show up."

"Fine...

.

**Destiny Caverns, B27F**

"It still worries me that no Pokemon are showing up, and we're almost three-quarters through, it seems..." Grovyle noted.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Celebi asked.

"Of course, just a little strange..."

Little did they know, three pairs of eyes were watching them at that very moment...

.

**Destiny Caverns, B39F**

"You know, I'm starting to doubt this, maybe we should head back..." Grovyle said as the duo approached to entrance to the end of the dungeon.

"What, this coming from one of the Pokemon who helped save the world from total Paralysis? You've got to be kidding me!" Celebi replied, still in her upbeat mood. "Besides, what could go wrong?" Celebi then proceeded to pull Grovyle into the final room.

"It's time we show ourselves, is it not?" a female voice said to its companions.

"Yesssss, with much hassssste," a male voice, most likely a snake, replied.

"Why not? Not much else better to do..." The final Pokemon said. "I bet they won't even recognize me..."

"Well of coursssse," the snake said. "You're not from here..."

"That isn't what he meant, and you know it," The first voice said. "As leader of this exploration, I declare that we move forward."

.

**Lower Destiny Caverns**

"Wow!" Celebi stated after seeing a huge fountain that seemed to take most of the far half of the room. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why not," Grovyle said. "We should leave soon, we don't whether or not other Pokemon are around."

"And now you know..." a female voice stated, revealing herself to be a Froslass wearing a black scarf with a cartoony skull drawn on it.

"Yessssss," a Seviper said, coming out, also wearing a similar scarf. "We have followed you threw the whole-"

"Why are we even doing this?" A fox-like Pokemon with a stick sticking out of its large, bushy, tail asked as she walked out of her hiding place in a completely anticlimactic fashion. She was not wearing one of the black scarves, however.

"Who are you?" Grovyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm Braixen," the fox, now known as Braixen, replied. "And I totally called that."

"Now," Froslass replied. "We must not bicker over little things like that."

"Yessssss," Seviper agreed. "We dragged them here to dispose of them, and we shall do just that."

"Why exactly do we want to 'dispose of' two of the greatest heroes of this time?" Braixen asked. "Honestly, our goals could at least make sense."

"If you're jusssst going to make fun of our goals, why did you join us in the first place?"

"Nothing better to do. And to drive you two insane."

"Are you three done?" Celebi asked, not understanding the situation. "Or can we go?"

"NO!" all three supposed bandits said at once before continuing on with their arguing.

"Wow, this is pathetic," Grovyle said to Celebi. "They're supposed to be Team Dark, the infamous 'evil' exploration team, the definition of an 'exploration team gone bad'; yet they can't even do a single bad thing because of some fox thing."

"Yeah, you'd think they'd realize what that fountain-" Celebi started, though was unable to finish before being shoved into the fountain by Seviper's tail.

"Yup, they know about the fountain..." Grovyle said to himself as Celebi disappeared under the water, then jumped over the three "bandits" in order to get a better position in the fight that was sure to come. He was thankful he did, since he just barely dodged an Icy Wind attack from Froslass. "That was unexpected..."

"I concur. Now let's all just take a swim..." Braixen said sarcastically.

"You mussssst be careful with what you ssssssay, Misssss Braixen," Seviper scolded."You never now what the consssssequences may be."

"Meh."

Using the argument to his advantage, Grovyle launched a Leaf Blade attack on Seviper, though it was dodged by pure coincidence, knocking both Grovyle and Braixen into the fountain, causing them to disappear, just as Celebi did.

"That went better that expected," Froslass noted. "We got rid of those two do-gooders and that annoying fox."

"Yesssss," Seviper said. "We should get out before the cave collapsssssssses. These caverns are known for their ssssssstrange properties."

Unfortunately, the exit collapsed, trapping the two in the cave.

"Great, now what. It'll take forever to get through that rock," Froslass said angrily.

"No problem," Seviper replied. "It ssssseems we have to jump into the World Fountain."

"In case you haven't realized, I don't jump."

"Then levitate, I could care lessssssss."

The last two Pokemon disappeared into the fountain, just as the cave collapsed behind them.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Finally, after a few episodes worth of traveling, we arrived at a town. I think it's called Manzanita Town, but it looks more like a village in my opinion. In the past few days, Brock managed to catch a Lotad, and May caught a Wurmple. Unfortunately, the town we were at didn't seem to be on the map.

"I don't get it!" Max stated. "Why wouldn't this town be on the map?"

"Maybe it was just built?" May offered.

"Well, either way, we should check and see if there's a Pokemon Center here," Brock stated.

"I'm fine with that," I replied. "My legs are killing me."

"How? You're levitating," Ash asked.

_"I don't know. I felt like saying something."_

"Okay."

We headed into the town/village, and found it to be rather uninhabited; only a few houses actually had people living in them. There was still a Pokemon Center, though, despite the small amount of people living here. We decided to go in, but suddenly, he heard a loud noise come from in the distance.

_"What's that?"_ I asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's check it out,"Ash replied, heading off towards the direction of the noise.

"Wait for me!" I called, flying after him.

* * *

**Ash P.O.V.**

I finally reached the source of the noise and found a clearing that was empty except for several Pokemon, that ran off when I came. That is, except for two. I couldn't make out what type of Pokemon they were, so I moved closer. Latias came up behind me.

"What is it?" she asked.

After another second of looking at the Pokemon, I figured it out. "It looks like a Grovyle and Celebi, though I don't know why the Celebi is pink. "They look like they've been injured and are unconscious. We better take them to the Pokemon Center for treatment."

"Okay, I'll carry Grovyle on my back, and you carry the Celebi."

"Alright." I picked up the pink Celebi and started back toward the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Braixen P.O.V.**

I woke up from falling, somewhat surprised. "How on earth did I survive that fall? Oh well. I should find out where I ended up."

I started walking around, examining my surroundings. I wonder if I ended up in a human world. It would make sense, since I should have seen plenty of Pokemon wandering around. Also, they seem to only say their name for some reason, so it's hard to understand them. Why they son't just talk, I don't know. Oh well. Need to find something to do. Maybe find a human to hang around with. Yeah, that would be interesting. But first thing's first: I need to see if I can find Grovyle and Celebi. If Frosslass and Seviper are here, they wouldn't hesitate to harm them greatly. I wonder when I'll evolve, then I can take them out easily. Oh well, I like my name.

Suddenly, I noticed a large airship fly above me. I heard about those things in stories, and they can be pretty devastating. I need to find those two fast...

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

J walked up to the controls for her airship, ready to head back to the Sinnoh region. The video communicator rang, signifying that a client was calling. She answered it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have gotten word of several rare Pokemon in your area. If I heard correctly, they are Frosslass, Seviper, Grovyle, and a shiny Celebi. There may be a fifth, but nobody knows what it is. I need you to capture them and bring them to me."

"Of course." _If that kid doesn't get in the way again..._

"I am counting on you to succeed. Do not fail me." And with that, the connection was closed.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I'd continue with the plot, but I felt like I should get something posted, albeit quite short. The next chapter will finish up this little section on the story, followed by contests.**

**Latias: Cool! I get the spotlight for once!**

**What do you mean? At least half the story is in your point of view.**

**Latias: So?**

**Pikachu: Everyone should review and wait for the next update!**


End file.
